Love Like This
by Keiirra
Summary: Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tapi ini kenyataannya yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama. "Aku menyukaimu."/ "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau memilikinya."
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Love like this ~ Keinarra Minami

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama

Warning : Au, Ooc, No-EYD, Typo, Lime Inside

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Hokkaido**

Hari sudah semakin larut, di sepanjang jalan terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang sambil memegang payung dan beberapa lainnya memakai jas hujan untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dari derasnya air hujan yang turun membasahi setiap apa yang ia sentuh.

Berteduh di sebuah halte dengan ditemani dinginnya hembusan angin yang datang bersama derasnya hujan, menunggu bus berikutnya yang akan membawa aku dan putri kecilku yang sekarang telah berusia dua tahun, pergi untuk selamanya dari kota ini. Kota dimana semua kesedihan dan kenangan manisku bersama semua orang-orang yang aku cintai. Keluarga, sahabat, teman dan seseorang yang sangat amat aku cintai, dia yang selalu bisa membuat aku bahagia di setiap hari-hari ku.

Tapi kini ia telah pergi meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya, tanpa sepatah kata pun, tanpa memberi tahu apa alasannya, mencampakan aku setelah semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita berdua dan membawa semua janji yang pernah ia ucapkan untuk selalu bersama, sehidup dan semati apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Benci, itulah sekarang yang aku rasakan. Aku lelah menjadi orang yang baik, selalu mengalah kepada semua orang hingga aku yang kini harus menderita. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mau membantuku saat aku telah terpuruk, tidak memiliki apa pun selain putri kecilku yang amat aku cintai ini. Setelah kepergian satu-satunya adik perempuanku dan kedua orang tuaku setahun lalu untuk selamanya karena kecelakaan itu, tanpa meninggalkan sepeser pun uang untukku. Belum lagi satu-satunya rumah yang kami miliki disita oleh pihak bank karena hutang keluarga kami yang terlalu banyak hingga akhirnya aku yang harus bekerja keras untuk melunasi sisa hutang.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, siang dan malam bekerja. Tapi masih belum juga cukup untuk menutupi semua kebutuhan kami berdua, belum lagi biaya sewa rumah yang semakin menumpuk hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota ini, mencari keberuntungan yang lebih baik di luar sana.

Setelah hampir satu jam menunggu tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya bus yang datang, dan hujan pun ternyata sudah mulai reda. Aku putuskan untuk beranjak dari halte bus, berjalan menyusuri kota kecil ini dengan membawa tas yang tidak terlalu besar dan menggendong putriku yang sedang tertidur lelap di dekapanku.

"Kenapa sama sekali tidak ada kendaran yang lewat." Aku edarkan penglihatan ke sekelilingku sudah begitu sepi, terlihat beberapa toko yang sudah mulai tutup dan pedagang kaki lima yang sudah mulai merapikan barang dagangan mereka. "Aku sangat lapar, sepertinya di seberang sana ada kedai yang masih buka. Lebih baik aku membeli sesuatu di sana untuk mengganjal perut keronconganku ini dan melanjutkan perjalananku."

Berjalan menyeberangi jalan yang cukup sepi sambil terus mengeratkan pelukan pada putri kecilku, karena suhu saat ini sudah semakin dingin.

Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa meter tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil yang begitu kencang, datang dari arah kiri begitu cepat sehingga membuat kakiku menjadi kaku seketika dan tidak bisa di gerakkan. Mobil itu berusaha mengerem agar bisa berhenti tepat waktu, walaupun akhirnya tetap sia-sia.

Ckiittt

Braakk

Terdengar suara benda yang menabrak sesuatu, ternyata mobil itu membanting setir setelah sedikit menyentuh bagian tubuhku hingga membuat tubuh kecilku terpental beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri, dan dengan tetap mendekap erat putri kecilku yang menangis karena suara dentuman yang cukup keras dari mobil itu. Ku lihat mobil hitam menabrak sebuah pohon di seberang jalan, dan mengalami kerusakkan yang cukup parah terlihat dari bagian depan mobil yang ringsek serta mengeluarkan asap.

Cklek

Pintu mobil terbuka dan terlihat sesosok pria dengan rambut berwarna _silver_ turun dari mobil dengan luka memar di bagian dahi yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah, berjalan menghampiriku dengan langkah sempoyongan sambil sebelah tangan memegang kepalanya yang terluka.

"Nona. Apa kau baik-baik saja, akhh ..."

Aku bisa mendengar suara lembut pria itu yang mengkhawatirkan diriku. "Aa-ak-kuu ..." pandanganku memburam, gelap dan tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali tangisan putri kecilku yang terdengar begitu jelas tanpa bisa melihatnya, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Atau malah sebaliknya? Dan seketika semua menghilang dari pendengaranku.

.

.

Saat pertama kali aku membuka kedua mataku, terlihat cahaya matahari menembus masuk melewati jendela bergorden putih. Ruangan bernuansa putih dengan aroma khas obat-obatan tercium jelas melewati kedua lubang hidungku dan masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Melihat ke sekeliling ruangan begitu sepi, hanya ada seorang pria berambut _silver_ yang tengah menggendong putri kecilku.

"Putriku ... akkhh ..." Kakiku begitu sakit saat aku berusaha bangun dan ingin turun dari tempatku berbaring.

Pria itu segera berlari kecil menghampiriku yang hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, kakimu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya." ucapnya lembut.

"Aaa ...sshhh ... putriku." Aku berdesis merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa di bawah sana, tapi semua hilang seketika saat melihat putri kecilku baik-baik saja dan menggendongnya erat dalam pelukanku.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini." Pria itu membungkuk membuatku kaget karena walaupun telah menabrakku dia sudah mau bertanggung jawab, menolong, membawa aku dan putriku ke rumah sakit.

"Jangan seperti itu. Dan terima kasih banyak, kau sudah mau membawa kami ke rumah sakit."

"Sekali lagi aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas keteledoranku, Nona."

"Hinata, panggil aku Hinata." Tersenyum kepada pria di hadapanku dengan tulus.

"Nama yang cantik nona, Hinata," mengulurkan tangan dan aku menjabatnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Toneri."

"Terima kasih Toneri- _sama_ , kau sudah menolong aku dan putriku."

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, Hinata- _san_. Kalau boleh tau siapa nama putri cantikmu ini?" menatap ke arah Himawari dengan senyum yang menenangkan.

"Himawari ... dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya saat ini." Aku bisa merasakan perubahan ekspresi wajahku yang langsung berubah sedih.

"Nama yang indah," Toneri membelai lembut pipi Himawari penuh kasih sayang. "Kalau boleh tahu, sedang apa kau di tengah malam yang begitu dingin? Dan kenapa kau masih berada di luar rumah bersama putri cantikmu, Hinata- _san_?"

"Aku ... tidak tahu." menatap Himawari yang mulai membuka mata kecilnya, "Yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari kota ini bersama putri kecilku."

Toneri menatap serius ke arah ku, "Lalu!"

Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku, meluncur bebas membasahi pipiku. "Aku merasa begitu lemah setiap kali melihat wajah Himawari, tidak pernah terbayang di pikiranku ia akan mengalami hal begitu berat di usia sekecil ini."

"Di mana suami dan keluargamu?"

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki suami, dan semua keluargaku sudah meninggal dunia setahun lalu."

Mendengus pelan, kini Toneri membelai lembut rambut Himawari yang berwarna indigo sama persis seperti warna rambutku.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Menggeleng pelan dan kembali meneteskan air mata, sungguh hidupku sangat menyedihkan tanpa seorang pun yang peduli. _Kami-sama_ pun seperti menutup kedua matanya tidak ingin melihat aku bahagia setelah semua kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia berikan untuk ku kembali ia ambil dan tidak menyisahkan sedikit pun rasa bahagia, hingga aku lupa bagaimana dan seperti apa rasa bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku kembali tersadar setiap melihat putri kecilku, ternyata _Kami-sama_ tidak sepenuhnya menutup kedua matanya, karena ia masih memberikan setitik harapan dan kebahagiaan itu melalui putri yang amat aku cintai, Himawari.

"Begini saja, sebagai tanda permintaan maafku karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kau dan Himawari ikut bersamaku ke Tokyo, kalian berdua bisa tinggal di kediamanku selama kapan pun yang kalian mau."

Sungguh aku sangat terkejut ketika mendengar langsung kata-kata itu dari mulut Toneri saat ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, karena belum genap sehari kami berdua bertemu dan berkenalan. Tapi, ia sudah begitu baik kepadaku sampai sejauh ini.

"Tapi, apa kami berdua tidak merepotkanmu nantinya? Belum lagi keluargamu, apa mereka tidak keberatan jika aku dan Hima- _chan_ tinggal dengan kalian?"

"Tenang saja Hinata- _san_ , keluargaku tinggal di luar negeri. Dan aku tinggal sendirian di Tokyo, jadi tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal itu."

"..."

"Bagaimana, Hinata- _san_?"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu?"

Tersenyum perlahan, "Aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Dan ku harap kau mau menerima tawaranku ini!"

Melihat sejenak wajah Himawari yang kembali tertidur pulas di pelukanku, membuat aku sedih jika harus hidup berkeliaran seperti gelandangan di jalanan tanpa tujuan hidup yang pasti dan membuatnya tidak punya masa depan nantinya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu Toneri- _sama_."

Toneri tersenyum, terlihat begitu tulus dan bahagia. Itu benar adanya atau hanya firasatku saja, entahlah aku masih belum mengerti tentang dirinya yang sesungguhnya. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu, aku terdengar sangat tua. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan yang lebih akrab."

Berpikir sejenak, "Emm ... Toneri- _san_. Atau _Nii-san_? Haha ... aku sekarang serasa mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki."

"Begitu juga boleh, jadi sekarang kau adalah adik perempuanku, Hinata- _chan_."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya aku memiliki kembali cahaya kebahagiaan itu. Memulai kehidupan baruku bersama keluarga baru, seorang kakak laki - laki yang baru aku kenal yang di kirim _Kami-sama_ untuk aku dan Himawari.

.

.

.

 ** _~ Dream ~_**

 _"Emmh ...," desahan Hinata membuat sang pemuda semakin liar memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Hinata, semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang sang gadis, menandakan gairahnya semakin memuncak.  
_

 _"Aah ... hah ... hah ...," melepas ciuman panasnya, napas keduanya memburu dan saling tersenyum menatap satu sama lain yang tersengal-sengal berusaha mengatur nafas agar kembali normal._

 _Pipi Hinata memerah saat sang pemuda mulai medekatkan kembali wajahnya beberapa senti di hadapannya, "Emmh ... kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu!" memalingkan wajah yang mulai ikut memerah seperti udang rebus saat ini._

 _"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Hime-chan?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat sang gadis terkejut._

 _"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau meragukanku!"_

 _"Hm."_

 _Bibir Hinata mulai bergetar, air mata mulai memenuhi tepian mata bulan miliknya, "Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan cinta padaku! Jika kau saja tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu?" ucapnya dengan nada yang ikut bergetar dan melemah._

 _"Hinata-chan, kau menangis?"_

 _"Hiks ..."_

 _"Kau benar-benar menangis?" memeluk erat sang gadis, "Ma-maafkan aku, Hime! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tau kau mencintaiku, dan aku sangat ... sangat ... sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-chan." Semakin menekankan ucapannya di akhir kalimat, menandakan ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, seketika Hinata kembali membulatkan kedua bola mata amesthysnya dan menenggelamkan wajah di pelukan hangat sang pemuda._

 _"Kau jahat ... hiks ... hiks ...," Sambil terus memukul dada bidang beraroma citrus itu._

 _"Hentikan Hime-chan, itu sakit."_

 _"Kau jahat, bisa - bisanya kau menanyakan hal seperti itu. Aku kira kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."_

 _"Tentu aku sangat mencintaimu, Hime."_

 _Tangan kekarnya mulai meremas sebelah kiri dada Hinata, membuat sang gadis mendesah pelan. "Emh ... tanganmu nakal sekali, akan ku cubit kau." terus mencubit setiap inci kulit tan sang pemuda hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti merintih._

 _"Huwaa ... sakit Hime ... tolong hentikan ... itu sakit. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi." Berdiri dari posisinya karena cubitan Hinata yang ternyata cukup membutnya terus memohon agar sang gadis berhenti._

 _"Itu yang ingin aku dengar, berjanjilah." Masih terus mencubit tangan, perut dan pinggangnya. Hingga ia tak menyadari kalau kali ini pemuda pirangnya telah berhasil memegang kedua tangan jahil yang terus mencubit itu, dan sukses merebahkan kembali tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang king size berseprai putih._

 _"Kyaaa ... apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku."_

 _"Baiklah, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan." Tersenyum penuh arti, "Akan memakanmu, Hime."_

 _"Kyaaa ... ja-emmhh." Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya, karena ciuman panas keduanya saat ini. Dengan perlahan lidah keduanya mulai saling bertautan, masuk semakin dalam dan menari kesana kemari saling menyatukan saliva keduanya._

 _Kembali tangan nakal pemuda pirangnya beraksi, meremas kedua dada Hinata bergantian dan kali ini ia memasukkan tangan besarnya kedalam pakaian gadisnya yang mulai memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut itu tanpa perlawanan. Perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Hinata, melepas pengait pakaian dalam berwarna ungu muda itu, menampakkan buah dada yang menyembul begitu indah dan mulai mengeras._

 _Melepas ciuman pada bibir sang gadis dan mulai turun kebawah menjilat setiap inci leher jenjang dan mulus itu, meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark di sana. Menghisap perlahan kedua buah dada Hinata secara bergantian dengan sesekali meremasnya dan mencubit puting berwarna coklat kemerahan di hadapannya, membuat sang pemilik semakin mendesah tak karuan._

 _Sebelah tangan Hinata membelai surai pirang sang pemuda dan yang lain mencengkram sprei putih dibawahnya._

 _"Engh ... aah ... hen-ti-kan, aah ..." Perkataannya bukan membuat sang pemuda berhenti, tapi ia malah melahap kembali bibir yang sudah memerah karena hisapan kuatnya sedari tadi._

 _Tangan kekarnya semakin turun kebawah yang kini mulai menyibak rok biru tua selutut dan menurunkan celana dalam ungu muda yang senada dengan pakaian dalam tadi, membelai benda di antara kedua paha putih yang sudah basah dengan cairan cinta milik sang gadis sendiri. Kembali melepas ciuman pada bibir Hinata dan turun kebawah berjongkok tepat di tepian ranjang king sizenya, semakin menurunkan celana dalam itu dan membuangnya asal, mengangkat kedua paha putih di depannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya di sana, tercium aroma khas wanita yang semakin membuat gairahnya semakin menggebu._

 _"Hime-chan, apa boleh aku melakukan sesuatu di sini?"_

 _"Emmh ... engh ... jangan di sana, kumohon."_

 _"Baiklah." Berdiri melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya._

 _Menarik gadisnya agar ia terduduk dan menanggalkan kemeja putih sang gadis dan bra miliknya, tak lupa menurunkan rok biru tua itu dan kembali melempar semuanya kesembarang arah. Merebahkan kembali tubuh Hinata yang sudah tak tertutup apa pun lagi diatas ranjang king size dengan lembut, memposisikan dirinya berada tepat di atas sang gadis. Melihat semua perlakuan lembut itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah padam dan memalingkannya, sungguh ia akan benar-benar melakukannya untuk yang pertama kalinya bersama pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah sang kekasih yang amat ia cintai._

 _"Hime-chan, aku akan memasuki mu. Ini adalah yang pertama, aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya. Dan mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit." Ujarnya pelan._

 _Menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum, "Hn. Lakukanlah." Suara lembut Hinata membuat hati kecil sang pemuda tidak tega jika harus menyakitinya, tapi saat ini keadaan sudah membuat rasa ingin tahu dan gairahnya mematahkan pikiran tidak ingin menyakiti sang gadis hilang begitu saja._

 _"Baiklah Hime-chan, aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Jika sakit, kau bisa melampiaskannya padaku." Tersenyum manis khas miliknya yang selalu membuat gadisnya luluh dibuatnya._

 _"Hn." kembali Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti dan setuju._

 _"..."_

 _"Aakh ... kyaaa ..."_

...

 **Tokyo**

"Hah ... hah ... mimpi itu." Menatap ke arah jendela di mana cahaya matahari mulai menembus kaca, "Huh ... Ta, ta ... hah ... siapa dia? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat namanya, hah."

Terus menarik kasar surai pirang miliknya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit karena tarikan kasar itu. "Wajah itu seperti tidak asing dan ..." Tangan kekarnya memegang dada yang masih berdegup kencang tak beraturan. "Sentuhan itu, rasa itu dan senyumannya terasa begitu nyata. Tapi, siapa ... di mana ... dan kenapa aku selalu bermimpi tentang gadis itu?"

Berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan ranjang king sizenya mendekati jendela dan membuka tirai berwarna biru yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya. Menatap keluar jendela, hamparan kota di pagi hari masih begitu lengah kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan indah karena pancaran cahaya matahari yang masih malu menampakkan dirinya.

Padahal aku merasa tidak pernah mengenal gadis itu, tapi mimpi itu selalu datang di setiap malamku selama ini, rasa itu juga begitu nyata, dan sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan tempat itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku? Apa mungkin dia masalaluku? Di mana dia sekarang? Di mana aku mengenalnya? Jika aku mengenalnya, lalu siapa aku sebenarnya?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Maaf kalo jelek, tinggalkan jejak kalian #Arigatou

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Love Like This ~ Keinarra Minami

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama

Warning : Au, Ooc, No-EYD, Typo, Lime Inside

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

..

 **Omotesando - Tokyo**

Bertahun-tahun sudah aku lalui kehidupanku bersama putri kecilku dan keluarga baruku, tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Sekarang ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang begitu cantik, dengan kepribadian yang sebenarnya membuat aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan masa laluku.

Ya, Himawari memiliki sifat seperti ayahnya, walaupun tidak seutuhnya sama persis.

Tapi itu cukup membuat aku selalu memikirkan lelaki itu di sepanjang hidupku.

..

Embun pagi masih membasahi dedaunan, aroma sejuk tercium menyeruak begitu segar menembus paru-paru. Di sebuah apartemen mewah dengan ornamen Jepang klasik di setiap sudut ruangan, tercium aroma _lavender_ yang begitu menenangkan saat mulai memasuki ruangan bernuansa biru muda dan putih.

Seorang gadis remaja berumur dua puluh tahun yang mempunyai mata _blue sapphire_ indah dengan surai panjang indigonya tengah bersiap untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan hari ini, seperti biasa sebagai seorang model.

"Hima- _chan_ , apa kau sudah siap sayang?" panggil seorang wanita cantik dari arah ruang makan.

"Sudah _Kaa-chan_ , aku akan segera ke bawah." Gadis cantik bernama Himawari, keluar dengan mengenakan mini _dress_ lengan pendek berwarna merah muda sepuluh senti di atas lutut.

Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan putri semata wayangnya yang amat ia cintai, selalu sepenuh hati membuat ramen kesukaan putri kecil yang sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa.

" _Ohayou Kaa-chan_."

" _Ohayou_ Hima-c _han_."

Himawari mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang makan, membalas senyuman sang ibu yang masih terlihat begitu cantik di usianya yang sudah jauh dari kata muda.

" _Ne_... tuan putri, hari ini cantik sekali!" ucap Hinata dengan seulas senyum penuh cinta.

" _Arigatou Kaa-chan_."

"Ayo habiskan sarapanmu sebelum _Tou-chan_ mu datang."

" _Ha'i_. _Em_... _Kaa-chan_." Panggilnya dengan nada serendah mungkin pada sang ibu.

Hinata menghentikan sarapannya saat Himawari memanggil dan melihat putri kesayangannya sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan takut. "Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu! Katakan saja, _Kaa-chan_ tidak akan marah."

" _Hm_... jadi begini, nanti malam _Nii-chan_ ingin mengajakku menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan sahabat, Sai _ji-san_. Dan apakah aku boleh ikut, _Kaa-chan_!"

Masih menatap datar ke arah sang putri. " _Emm_... jadi begitu, pantas saja dari semalam kau terlihat murung. Tentu saja boleh, sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan _Kaa-chan_ tidak akan lagi melarangmu untuk pergi ke pesta orang dewasa." Ucap Hinata lembut.

Himawari membulatkan kedua mata indahnya, antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang ibu. Padahal selama ini ibunya selalu melarang dirinya melakukan apa pun yang menurutnya tidak penting, bahkan terkadang untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan teman-teman saja, ia harus bersusah payah mencari alasan agar sang ibu mengijinkannya untuk pergi.

"Benarkah. _Kaa-chan_ tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Tentu saja _Kaa-chan_ tidak bercanda. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

Glek

Menelan ludah mendengar ibunya memberikan syarat atas ucapannya tadi, ternyata ibunya belum sepenuhnya membebaskan dirinya.

"Jangan coba-coba menghabiskan satu botol sake sendirian." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata tertawa, dan terlihat sangat lepas.

Ikut tertawa bersama sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan konyol sang ibu, bagaimana ia mau menghabiskan satu botol sake. Merasakan minum satu gelas kecil sake saja belum pernah ia lakukan sama sekali selama ini, walaupun teman-teman dan _Nii-chan_ nya sering menyodorkan minuman berbau menyengat itu.

Drrtt Drrtt

Merasa ada getaran dari dalam tas berwarna putih miliknya, Himawari memasukkan sebelah tangan mencari ponsel pintar miliknya. Segera mengangkat panggilan masuk dan kemudian mengarahkan ke telinga kirinya.

"Cepatlah keluar, aku sudah di depan pintu apartemenmu."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Memutus panggilan masuk dan berdiri dari duduknya, " _Kaa-chan_ aku berangkat sekarang." ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang."

" _Ha'i_." Kemudian Himawari menyambar tas selempang di kursi sebelah dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan ibunya yang menatap punggung sang putri dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

Cklek

" _Nii-chan_... ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Keduanya berjalan menuju basemen.

"Tumben hari ini kau semangat sekali, Hima- _chan_? Apa kau baru saja menerima bonus, _hn_!" ujar pemuda berambut pirang di kuncir sambil mengusap lembut surai indigo sang gadis. "Jangan lupa teraktir _Nii-chan_ mu yang tampan ini, ya." Lanjutnya.

Himawari mengembungkan pipi. " _Ne ._.. tidak ada bonus, Inojin- _nii_. Dan _Nii-chan_ tidak lupakan kalau hari ini akan mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

Sampai di tempat parkir sang pemuda bernama Inojin membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang adik dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "Tentu saja, nanti aku akan mengajak _Imotou-chan_ ku tercinta ini bersenang-senang," menyentil ujung hidung mancung Himawari. "Tapi, setelah kita selesai dengan acara pesta itu, ya!"

"Benarkah!"

"Apa pun untukmu," kata Inojin dengan senyum manisnya, yang kini duduk di sebelah Himawari tepat di kursi pengemudi.

"Tapi aku inginnya sekarang, pagi ini." Mengotak atik ponsel pintar miliknya. "Begini saja, kalau begitu hari ini aku akan ijin pemotretan pada Tsunade- _sama_." ucap Himawari kegirangan karena bila di ingat lagi sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah jalan-jalan.

Apa lagi sekarang sang ibu sudah mengijinkannya untuk bisa pergi tanpa harus khawatir akan di telepon setiap jam, menit bahkan detik. Setiap kali ia keluar bersama _Nii-chan_ nya atau pun teman-temannya.

" _Hn_ , jika kau ingin Tsunade- _sama_ tidak memberimu cuti sehari pun selama satu bulan." Melirik ke arah Himawari yang kini menatapnya dengan mulut berbentuk O.

"Tidak jadi kalau begitu, sekarang _Nii-chan_ antar aku ke lokasi pemotretan. Dan aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini."

Hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi kepanikan gadis bertubuh mungil di sampingnya. "Baik, tuan putri."

Menghidupkan mesin mobil kemudian melesat menuju tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

 **Futako tamagawa - Tokyo**

 _Mansion_ Uzumaki terlihat begitu lengang, seperti biasa kediaman Uzumaki sepi tanpa ada aktivitas.

Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Karena hanya di huni oleh dua lelaki tanpa adanya seorang wanita kecuali beberapa pelayan wanita. Dan tidak pernah ada lagi ocehan serta tawa seorang wanita, setelah tiga tahun yang lalu Kushina Uzumaki pemilik utama perusahaan properti terbesar di kota Tokyo itu memilih tinggal sendiri di kediamannya, yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari mansion Uzumaki.

Memilih hidup sendiri untuk merenungi semua yang telah terjadi di dalam hidupnya, dan menikmati masa tua dengan semua beban yang selama ini ia pendam.

Mewariskan seluruh aset perusahaan kepada putra semata wayangnya Naruto Uzumaki yang saat ini tinggal bersama putra tunggalnya Boruto Uzumaki yang juga ikut andil dalam menjalankan perusahaan keluarga.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menghadiri pesta itu, _Tou-chan_?" menatap bosan ke arah sang ayah.

"Sekali ini saja, Boruto." Ucap Naruto dengan terus menatap koran yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Sebagai putra tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki sudah sepantasnya kali ini Boruto menjadi perwakilan dari sang ayah yang kebetulan tidak bisa hadir di acara ulang tahun perusahaan sahabatnya yang bermarga Uchiha itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tahu perasaan sang putra yang sangat tidak menyukai keramaian. Apa lagi selama ini memang ia tidak pernah mau ikut dalam acara-acara besar perusahaan atau pun acara pernikahan, setiap kali sang ayah mengajaknya agar sang putra bisa terbiasa dengan suasana keramaian di acara formal ata pun non formal.

Tapi apa daya, putranya itu begitu keras kepala. Dan Naruto tidak ingin membuat Boruto menjadi membenci dirinya karena terlalu memaksakan kehendak yang bukan keinginan sang putra.

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Sekali ini saja. Lagi pula ini bukan masalah besar untukmu 'kan, Boruto?" potong sang ayah cepat.

Melangkah ke arah sang ayah dan duduk bersama di sofa besar yang berada di ruang tamu. " _Hn_. Tapi acara seperti itu sungguh sangat membosankan."

"Aku tahu kau sangat bosan dengan acara seperti itu, apa lagi di sana hanya akan ada para orang tua yang sangat membosankan juga, bukan!"

Memutar bola mata bosan. " _Tou-chan_ 'kan sudah tahu, kenapa masih menyuruhku untuk pergi ke acara itu?"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke _ji-san_ sudah menyuruh para tamu undangan untuk mengajak anak-anak mereka. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa bosan nantinya." ujar Naruto pada sang putra.

Berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah kamar lagi. "Percuma saja _Tou-chan_ mengatakannya, karena hal itu tidak akan membuat rasa bosanku pergi begitu saja."

"Tunggu, satu lagi Boruto." perkataan sang ayah membuatnya menghentikan langkah. "Dan kemarin Sarada baru saja pulang dari luar negeri, apa kau tidak merindukannya?"

Langsung berbalik menatap punggung sang ayah yang masih terduduk di atas sofa. " _Tou-chan_ tidak sedang mempermainkan aku, 'kan?"

"Untuk apa juga _Tou-chan_ mempermainkanmu, tidak ada untungnya."

Kini semangat masa mudanya kembali setelah mendengarkan ucapan sang ayah, karena Sarada adalah sahabatnya sedari kecil yang selama ini selalu bisa membuat ia bahagia meskipun mereka berdua sering bertengkar.

Jika bukan karena ia harus belajar di negeri paman sam sejak duduk di bangku menengah atas, mungkin sampai saat ini mereka tidak akan perlu repot-repot berkirim pesan melalui telepon atau pun media sosial hanya untuk menanyakan kabar masing-masing.

"Tapi kenapa Sarada tidak memberi tahu padaku jika ia akan pulang!" langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Naruto mendengus kesal karena sang putra hanya terus bertanya tanpa berpikir dulu sebelum menanyakan hal-hal tidak pentingnya. "Mungkin dia ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, jika kau tidak segera pergi. Kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena hari ini juga dia harus kembali ke luar negeri."

Mengacak surai belondenya kasar. "Aah ... dasar dia itu ... baiklah ... baiklah ... aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Karena panik mendengar perkataan Naruto, segera Boruto membuka pintu dan berlari kecil menuju mobil yang sudah siap menunggunya sedari tadi.

Melihat kelakuan Boruto, membuat sang ayah terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Dasar anak itu, mudah sekali tertipu. Tapi kalau tidak begini, pasti dia akan kembali ke kamarnya dan hanya tidur seharian." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Malam berbintang di salah satu hotel bintang lima di kota Tokyo, mobil-mobil mewah terlihat memenuhi tempat parkir hotel mewah itu.

Dekorasi dengan mengusung konsep mewah tidak akan jauh dari kata gemerlap, saat pertama memasuki gedung pesta di salah satu ruangan dengan perpaduan warna _silver_ dan _gold_.

Mulai dari _display_ setiap ornamen dalam gedung hingga penampilan tamu yang tentu saja tidak jauh dari kesan mewah.

Di dalam salah satu kamar hotel, gadis bermata _onyx_ dengan _dress_ _maroon_ panjang tanpa lengan yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya telah selesai dengan semua persiapannya.

Tidak lupa _heels_ dengan warna senada menambah kesan elegannya malam ini, mencepol rambut panjang berwarna hitam legam yang sangat lembut itu, hingga menampakkan leher putih nan mulus yang berhias kalung liontin berwarna putih.

Dengan di temani sahabat masa kecil yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya, dan kurang lebih sudah satu jam yang lalu.

Sedikit membenarkan kembali riasan di wajahnya di depan cermin. "Bagaimana kuliahmu sekarang, Boruto?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik, kau sendiri apakah tidak bosan bertahun-tahun tinggal jauh dari kedua orang tuamu, Sarada?" ucap Boruto yang kini tengah duduk santai di atas kasur empuk di sana.

"Rasa bosan pasti ada, tapi semua itu sudah berlalu."

Boruto bangkit dari duduknya, ia melangkah mendekati sang gadis dan memeluknya mesra dari belakang. "Jadi, apa sekarang kau ingin melanjutkannya di sini saja bersamaku?"

" _Em_... entahlah, aku masih belum memikirkannya. Memangnya kenapa, Boruto?" jawab gadis bernama Sarada dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala, karena ulah pemuda blonde yang saat ini tengah menaruh dagunya tepat di leher jenjang miliknya.

Cup

Mencium mesra leher jenjang sang gadis dan sukses membuatnya sedikit mendesah karena rasa geli.

" _Emmh ._.. Kau ini nakal sekali, Boruto."

Menghirup dalam aroma parfum sang gadis yang begitu elegan dan membius. "Aku lelah jika harus terus berjauhan denganmu. Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku."

Sarada menatap ke arah cermin yang sedari tadi menampilkan kedua sejoli yang seperti akan memadu kasih di malam pertama mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, memang kau siapaku!"

"Memangnya aku bukan orang yang spesial untukmu? Tak apa, itu bukan masalah bagiku. Hanya saja aku terlalu letih jika harus menunggu sahabatku yang pergi jauh meninggalkan aku lebih lama lagi." ucap Boruto yang kini juga menatap ke arah cermin di depan mereka.

"Berhentilah merayuku, lebih baik sekarang kita segera turun sebelum mama memarahi kita berdua."

Terpaksa sang pemuda melepaskan tautan lengannya pada pinggang Sarada, dan membenarkan _tuxedo_ mahal berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat begitu gagah malam ini.

"Oh ... baiklah, mungkin lain kali bisa kita lanjutkan."

Sedikit mendengus mendengar ucapan sang pemuda, "Boruto ..."

Hanya di balas senyum santai oleh pemuda bernama Boruto, dan mereka berdua segera turun menuju acara pesta.

.

.

Ruang pesta sudah mulai ramai oleh para tamu undangan yang datang menghadiri acara ulang tahun perusahan Uchiha Corp.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo terlihat begitu anggun dan elegan dengan _one soulder dress_ berwarna hitam, gaun yang hanya mempunyai satu lengan di sebelah kiri atau kanan yang memang sengaja di rancang untuk menampilkan sebelah bahu pemakainya.

Dengan riasan natural di wajah cantiknya dengan model rambut _loose plait_ yang menambah kesan _simple_ namun tetap menawan.

Berjalan berdampingan di atas karpet merah dan lengan saling bertautan, dengan pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang di kuncir rapi dan terlihat sangat tampan malam ini, mengenakan jas berwarna _grey_ , sangat serasi dengan gadis bersurai indigo di sampingnya.

Inojin melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, di lihatnya pemuda berambut blonde teman satu sekolahnya saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu.

"Hima- _chan_ , ayo kita ke sana." ajak Inojin pada Himawari yang hanya mengekorinya sedari tadi.

"Tunggu _Nii-chan_ , aku haus." Ucap sang gadis.

Inojin mengambil dua minuman berwarna merah dari nampan pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka.

"Satu untuk tuan putri." Memberikan satu minuman itu pada sang gadis dan keduanya menengguk minuman manis itu.

"Hey Inojin ..."

Suara sapaan lelaki yang memanggil namanya, membuat ia segera membalikkan badan mencari asal suara.

Dan benar saja, pemuda berambut blonde tadi yang memanggilnya.

Kini tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan senyum khas lima jari miliknya.

"Hey Boruto, baru saja aku ingin ke sana menghampirimu." Ujar Inojin membalas sapaan Boruto.

Memutar bola mata bosan saat mendengar ucapan teman sekolahnya ini. "Ya, karena memang dari dulu memang aku lebih cepat dari mu. Dan kau masih tetap saja kalah cepat dariku."

Inojin hanya tersenyum simpul. "Rupanya kau masih tetap sama seperti dulu, Boruto."

"Jangan terlalu jujur seperti itu, Inojin." Potong Boruto cepat dengan sedikit melirik ke arah samping belakang Inojin, yang ternyata temannya ini tidak datang sendirian ke pesta ini. "Siapa gadis di belakangmu itu? Apakah dia kekasih barumu? Wah ... kau sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih rupanya, berarti kali ini aku kalah cepat darimu, _ne_... Inojin!" ucapnya sambil terus mencuri pandangan pada sang gadis.

Kali ini Inojin yang memutar bola mata. "Dia bukan kekasihku, tapi dia adalah _Imotou-ku_."

" _Imotou_? Bukannya kau anak tunggal!" tanyanya tak mengerti.

" _Hn_ , memang aku anak tunggal."

Boruto mengerutkan dahi tanda ia semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan teman pirangnya. "Jangan bertele-tele cep-"

" _Aiisshh_ ... kau ini, dengarkan dulu. Dia itu sepupuku, dan dia satu angkatan dengan kita." Potong Inojin.

"Satu angkatan! Tapi, kenapa dulu aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Dia dulu menempuh pendidikan di sekolah khusus perempuan."

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Dan apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan _Imotou-mu_ itu padaku, Inojin!" Boruto mengedipkan sebelah mata pada pemuda di depannya dengan senyuman centil, membuat Inojin bergidik ngeri.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin memperkenalkannya padamu. Tapi ... setelah melihat itu. Dan ternyata sepertinya sekarang kau sudah tidak menyukai seorang gadis, aku berubah pikiran." Kata Inojin meledek pemuda yang masih mempertahankan senyum genitnya.

Boruto seketika merubah ekspresi wajah, sesaat setelah Inojin mengatakan hal itu padanya, "Kau pikir aku sudah tak waras!"

Inojin tersenyum, melihat begitu cepat pemuda di hadapannya merubah ekspresi wajah dan nada bicaranya menjadi begitu dingin.

"Baiklah," menatap ke arah samping tepat pada sang gadis. "Hima- _chan_ perkenalkan, dia Boruto teman _Nii-chan_ saat di sekolah dulu."

Sang gadis menatap Boruto yang begitu gagah dengan _tuxedo_ hitam yang ia kenakan. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, dan satu yang sangat terlihat menonjol dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Begitu tampan dan berkarisma, sudah bisa di pastikan dia bukanlah pemuda sembarangan.

Boruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya tepat di depan sang gadis. "Salam kenal, aku Boruto Uzumaki."

Himawari menatap _blue sapphire_ Boruto yang begitu indah, dan tak ia sadari ternyata bola mata indah itu sangat mirip dengan bola mata miliknya.

Kini pandangannya beralih pada tangan besar Boruto dan membalas jabat tangan sang pemuda blonde dengan senyum hangat menghiasi bibir _peach_ nya.

"Salam kenal Boruto, Himawari Otsutsuki."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Intan sept : Ok... kapan" juga boleh :))

Baenah231 : Ini sudah lanjut :)

TryanaYuhara : Iya Naru amnesia, saya usahakan secepat mungkin up - nya :D

yuHime-ChaN : Naru hilang ingatan karena suatu hal, Boruto sama dia. Saya usahakan bakal ada misteri" di dalamnya dan makasih yuhime-chan sudah mau nunggu cerita author ^^

Guest : Makasih. Ini sudah up

Barbara Pervin : Makasih sudah mau review dan nungguin cerita ini :)) Kie jadi makin semangat heehee

.

.

Konnichiwa minna...

Terima kasih buat para reader yang udah mau ninggalin jejak dan buat para silent reader yang udah mau baca cerita ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek :((

Salam hangat Keinarra M.

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Love like this ~ Keinarra Minami

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama

Warning : Au, Ooc, No-EYD, Typo, Lime Inside

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

..

 **California**

Bertemu sahabat lama membuat lelaki bermarga Uzumaki lupa waktu, hingga tak terasa sudah satu jam lebih ia berbincang dengan wanita bersurai pirang pucat di hadapannya kini.

Sushi ran restoran di Sun Fransisco yang mendapat satu bintang _Michellin_ dan di nobatkan sebagai salah satu dari lima restoran top di Sun Fransisco Bay Area, karena terkenal dengan perpaduan sajian tradisional Jepang dan _wine_.

Menjadi tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu hari ini, membahas tentang masa muda mereka saat masih menempuh pendidikan bersama di Imperial College London, sebuah _universitas_ terbaik dunia.

Sesekali tertawa mengingat kembali dulu saat mereka yang ternyata sama-sama saling menyukai satu sama lain, namun tidak ada dari mereka berani mengatakan perasaan masing-masing.

Hingga saat kelulusan tiba, sang gadislah yang akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam kepada sang pencuri hati.

Namun hubungan mereka tak bertahan lama, setelah satu tahun menjalin kasih dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Saat sang kekasih harus kembali ke Jepang dan dirinya yang masih meneruskan kuliah di London.

Begitu hancur hati dan perasaannya saat ia tahu ternyata pemuda yang selama ini selalu mewarnai hari-harinya itu sudah memiliki seorang putra, di kunjungan pertamanya ke mansion Uzumaki saat itu.

Walaupun mereka sama-sama lahir di Jepang, tapi mereka tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain sampai akhirnya menempuh pendidikan di negeri seberang yang mempertemukan keduanya.

Memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan sang pemuda. Tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya pernah ada di dalam hidup dan hatinya, tapi takdir ternyata berkata lain.

Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat rapat pertemuan antar beberapa pemimpin perusahaan di Jepang, dengan tujuan membahas tentang kerjasama dan soal saham perusahaan.

Merasa dunia ini memang begitu sempit, akhirnya sang gadis memutuskan untuk kembali berhubungan dengan sang pemuda, namun sebagai sahabat.

Meski sebenarnya ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hati kecilnya masih sangat mencintainya.

Di tengah percakapan, sesekali terdengar gelak tawa di lontarkan sepasang manusia dengan gurat wajah bahagia. "Hahaha ... aku masih begitu mengingat kejadian itu. Kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah sangat malu karena kecerobohanku sendiri." Kata wanita cantik bernama Shion.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa lalunya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya ini. "Sungguh pertemuan pertama yang begitu konyol."

"Iya, kau benar Naruto." Shion menyeka air mata yang keluar di ujung mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Aku ingin bertanya! Sebenarnya ... mengapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga menikah, Naruto?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa lebih baik jika sendiri." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Apa kau masih belum menemukan gadis yang selalu datang dalam mimpimu itu?"

Pertanyaan Shion seolah membuka kembali mimpi buruknya setiap malam yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia alami semenjak meminum obat anti depresi.

" _Emm_... belum, aku sudah lama tidak pernah merasakan sebuah mimpi."

Guratan di dahi Shion kini tercetak jelas setelah mendengarkan jawaban Naruto. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak pernah merasakan sebuah mimpi?" pekik Shion dengan seribu tanya.

"Aku sudah lama mengkonsumsi obat anti depresi, kau tahu selama ini aku begitu tersiksa setiap bermimpi tentang gadis itu. Seolah-olah aku kembali ke masa lalu, padahal aku tidak mengenalnya. Istriku sudah lama meninggal, tapi gadis di dalam mimpi itu selalu datang menghantui, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa ku ingat. Dan membuat aku selalu gelisah, cemas dan begitu ketakutan setelah bertemu dengannya." Mata Naruto seketika terlihat begitu sayu.

Beban mental yang ia rasakan selama ini tidak pernah bisa ia salurkan, berpuluh tahun ia mencari wanita dalam mimpinya. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil, semua sahabat yang mengetahui kondisinya juga tidak bisa membantu banyak.

Apa lagi mereka tidak tahu ciri pasti sang gadis, latar belakang, marga keluarga atau pun di mana tepatnya gadis itu berada.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Mungkin memang belum saatnya kau bertemu dengannya, tapi suatu saat nanti aku percaya dia akan datang menemuimu."

Deg

Perkataan sahabatnya ini membuat detak jantung Naruto tak beraturan, mana mungkin gadis itu akan datang menemui dirinya. Bagaimana bisa? Jangankan mengenalnya, bertemu sekali pun mereka tidak pernah.

"Mendengar perkataanmu, sepertinya kau sangat yakin kalau dia akan datang menemuiku! Sejak kapan kau jadi peramal?"

Menatap lekat _blue saphhire_ di hadapannya, begitu sebal mendengar pertanyaan konyol sahabat blondenya ini.

Shion menarik napas dalam menahan rasa kesalnya. "Sekarang dengarkan aku, pikirkan secara logika dan putar kembali ingatanmu kemasa lalu. Kau memiliki seorang istri, dia sudah lama meninggal dunia karena kebakaran hebat di mansion lamamu di Hokkaido, dan sekarang dia di makamkan di pemakaman milik keluargamu, bukan!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Aku ingat betul saat kau menanyakan tentang foto mendiang istrimu pada Kushina _ba-san_ , beliau mengatakan kalau foto mendiang istrimu sama sekali tidak tersisa karena kebakaran itu, dan saat kau menanyakan tentang silsilah dari keluarga mendiang istrimu, sama sekali tidak pernah ada jawaban dan ... apa kau tidak pernah curiga dengan semua kejanggalan itu?" ucap Shion panjang lebar masih menatap lekat _blue sapphire_ sebiru lautan yang terlihat jelas tengah meresapi setiap ucapan sang wanita.

"Mungkin _Kaa-chan_ tidak ingin membuatku terlalu terpuruk dengan kejadian itu, _hm_." Naruto mendesah di akhir kalimat.

"Dulu ... itu dulu Naruto. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya kau tahu tentang semua masa lalumu."

Shion sangat yakin ada suatu hal besar yang sepertinya memang sengaja Kushina tutupi dari Naruto, setelah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan sang putra koma hingga lupa ingatan.

Tidak sampai disitu, setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa putranya. Kushina bercerita pada Shion kalau satu bulan kemudian sang suami Minato meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung.

Tapi lagi-lagi Kushina enggan bercerita secara terang-terangan tentang kejadian di mana tepatnya sang suami meregang nyawa karena serangan jantung itu.

Memang sebenarnya selama ini Shion diam-diam sudah mengulik informasi dari beberapa sumber dan mulai sedikit menemukan titik terang tentang masa lalu Naruto, tanpa sahabat blonde di hadapannya ini tahu bahwa Shion sangat peduli dengannya.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau gadis di dalam mimpiku itu adalah mendiang istriku? Dan kalau dia memang mendiang istriku, mengapa kau tadi mengatakan kalau di suatu hari nanti dia akan datang menemuiku! Kau ingin menakutiku, ya." Naruto memutar bola mata bosan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Shion tersenyum kecut mendengat tanggapan Naruto, setelah ia menjelaskan panjang lebar apa yang selama ini ada di dalam pikirannya tentang semua yang di alami sang sahabat.

" _Pfftt_... mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati itu bisa hidup lagi, dan dia akan datang hanya untuk mencari dan menemui lelaki bodoh sepertimu, Naruto."

"Hey ... hey ... hey ... siapa yang bodoh! Berani sekali kau mengataiku bodoh, apa kau tidak tahu sekarang kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, hah."

"Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau seorang pemimpin negara sekali pun, yang ku tahu kau itu tetap lelaki bodoh yang entah mengapa dulu aku bisa menyukai lelaki bodoh sepertimu." Shion menekan pelan pelipisnya mengingat masa bersama Naruto.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah Shion yang seperti memopong beban hidup yang amat berat. "Sudah ku katakan padamu, walaupun aku bodoh. Tapi karismaku tidak akan bisa membuat wanita mana pun menolaknya."

"Ya, dan aku bertaruh kalau sifat angkuh dan bodohmu ini menurun ke putra semata wayangmu, si Boruto."

"Ku lihat tidak semua sifatnya sama sepertiku."

Shion memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam tas _navy_ ber _merk_ Guci miliknya. "Berarti dia sangat beruntung, dan aku yakin separuh sifatnya pasti ia dapat dari sang ibu. Satu lagi tentang ucapanku tadi, pasti gadis di dalam mimpimu itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu yang selama ini di tutupi oleh _Kaa-san_ mu. Karena bagaimana pun sebenarnya lambat laun ingatanmu pasti akan kembali jika kau mau berusaha.

"Cobalah untuk bertanya sekali lagi tentang mendiang istrimu. Karena selama ini aku berpikir kalau istrimu itu pasti belum meninggal, dan jangan meminum obat penghilang depresi lagi jika kau ingin benar - benar tahu tentang masa lalumu dan bertemu dengan gadis itu." Setelah mengatakan semua, Shion berdiri.

Masih terus memikirkan perkataan wanita bersurai pirang pucat panjang di depannya, yang memang sedari dulu sahabat wanitanya ini menaruh curiga dengan semua kejadian ganjal yang Naruto alami.

Dan kecelakaan tabrak lari yang ia alami, memang membuat semua ingatannya di masa lalu telah hilang, hanya menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar.

Apa lagi saat ia tahu bahwa di usianya yang masih sangat muda dirinya ternyata sudah pernah menikah, dan di karuniai seorang putra yang begitu mirip dengannya, seperti pinang di belah dua.

Belum lagi ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu wajah sang wanita, mendiang istrinya yang sudah memberikan seorang putra yang sekarang hidup bersamanya.

Dan gadis dalam mimpinya itu benar-benar membuat situasi semakin buruk dan menambah depresi hingga hampir membuatnya gila.

Tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya sendiri, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup tanpa ingin kembali kemasa lalunya sampai ia bertemu dengan Shion. Dan wanita inilah yang akhirnya terang - terangan mengatakan bahwa ia akan dengan senang hati membantunya untuk mengungkapkan semua rahasia keluarga Uzumaki.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia menemuiku di sini dan meyakinkan, Aku."

Shion menatap arloji di lengan kirinya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki pirang di hadapannya.

"Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan padaku, karena aku sudah menganggapmu seperti _Nii-san_ ku sendiri. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai bertemu di lain waktu, _jaa ne_."

Naruto tersenyum menatap kepergian sang mantan kekasih sekaligus sahabat yang begitu baik padanya, padahal ia sudah menyakiti perasaannya dengan menutupi kebenaran tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo**

Sebuah _clubs_ kelas atas di daerah Shibuya, Camelo _clubs_ biasa di datangi oleh para pengusaha kaya, artis atau pun pengusaha muda _yakuza_.

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas hidung macung miliknya tengah duduk di salah satu ruangan dengan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kulit putih pucat dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Santailah sedikit, apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit lembut dengan seorang wanita, hah!" ucap gadis bermata _onyx_.

"Untuk apa juga aku bersikap lembut dengan seorang wanita keturunan Uchiha sepertimu! Toh, pasti ujung-ujungnya kau yang akan mencekikku terlebih dahulu." Jawab sang pemuda dengan senyum sinis.

" _Tch_ , jangan sama 'kan aku dengan papaku. Karena aku sama sekali tidak sama dengannya."

"Benarkah! Akan ku pegang perkataanmu."

Sarada mengeluarkan selembar foto dan menaruhnya di atas meja."Apa yang kau ketahui tentang gadis itu?"

Mengambil selembar foto di atas meja, mengamati sosok gadis berkulit putih dan memiliki surai panjang terurai. "Ternyata sekarang kau sudah mulai mengerti soal cinta, ya!" Mitsuki melempar senyum remeh pada Sarada. "Maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Brakk

Sarada memukul meja dengan cukup keras, hingga membuat gelas yang berada di atasnya menjadi bergetar.

Dan guratan di dahinya nampak begitu jelas dengan tatapan amarah. "Selama ini aku sudah banyak membantumu. Tapi ... begini balasanmu padaku?"

"Jangan sangkut pautkan perasaanmu dengan masalah kita." Sahut Mitsuki dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi meminta bantuanku, dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah terlibat apa pun selama ini." ujar Sarada dan mulai berdiri, melangkah meninggalkan sang pemuda berkulit pucat sendiri.

"Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Jika kau ingin semua rahasiamu terbongkar." pekik Mitsuki dengan sedikit mengancam.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Sarada menggigit bibir bawah mendengar ancaman sang pemuda.

Membalikkan badan menatap benci ke arah pemuda bernama Mitsuki yang masih terduduk manis di kursi empuknya.

"Kau ..."

.

.

.

Malam yang begitu dingin, angin berhembus begitu kencang menerpa surai indigo dan surai pirang kedua wanita cantik yang kini tengah berdiri di balkon depan kamar beraroma _lavender_.

Wanita bersurai pirang bernama Ino meminum teh hijau dalam gelas yang ia genggam. "Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu ya, Hinata?"

"Hn. Hima dan Inojin, mereka berdua juga sudah semakin dewasa sekarang."

"Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan semuanya?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah sangat bersyukur dengan semua yang ku miliki saat ini. Dan ia juga terlihat begitu bahagia dengan keluarga baru kami, bukan! Ku pikir dengan aku tetap diam, semua akan lebih baik." Hinata memandang hamparan gemerlap lampu kota yang begitu indah.

"Ya, dan tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti putrimu itu pasti akan mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan menanyakan keberadaan ayah kadungnya."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Itu akan terjadi jika mulut embermu tidak bisa di tutup, Ino- _chan_."

"Hehehe ... tapi guratan itu ...," Ujar Ino dengan tawa garing.

Perkataan sahabatnya mengingatkan Hinata tentang pertanyaan sang putri pada dirinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Guratan itu, beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat bertanya padaku tentang guratan itu lagi. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki guratan di kedua pipinya seperti miliknya."

Sekejap Ino menatap wajah datar Hinata yang sepertinya terlihat begitu serius. "Di mana? Seorang pemuda?" Ino berpikir sejenak. "Jika itu Naruto, pasti dia sudah tua dan tidak bisa di katakan sebagai seorang pemuda."

"Bukan, dia bukan Naruto. Himawari bertemu dengannya di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga Uchiha." Ucap Hinata masih dengan wajah dingin dan nada datar.

"Lalu apa lagi yang Hima- _chan_ katakan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak ada, hanya itu yang ia katakan saat aku bertanya siapa nama pemuda itu."

"Apa mungkin dia putra Naruto? Ah ... tidak, setahuku Naruto tidak mempunyai seorang istri saat ini, dan darimu ia hanya memiliki seorang putri yang kini bersamamu, bukan! Kenapa kebetulan sekali Hima- _chan_ bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang juga memiliki guratan sama seperti yang ia miliki?" ujar Ino masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata tentang apa yang Himawari ceritakan.

Dalam pikiran Hinata, ia hanya berpikir kalau pemuda itu pasti masih ada hubungannya dengan mantan suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja." Hinata tersenyum sembari menatap wajah polos ibu dari Inojin.

"Tapi mengapa sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di dalam pikiranku ini!"

"Hahaha ... kau ini jangan terlalu memikirkannya."

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku baik-baik saja. Dan nanti aku akan menanyakan tentang pemuda itu pada, Inojin." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Arigatou._ "

Senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah kedua wanita karir yang terlihat jelas mereka sudah tidak muda lagi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yakuza atau gokudõ adalah nama dari sindikat terorganisir di Jepang. Organisasi ini sering juga disebut mafia Jepang, karena ada kesamaan dari bentuk organisasi yang asalnya dari Italia tersebut.

.

.

Maaf lama up-nya, Kei baru punya kuota :D heehee

Keliatan bokeknya yaa ... semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya.

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Love like this ~ Keinarra Minami

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama

Warning : Au, Ooc, No-EYD, Typo, Lime Inside

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

..

"Akh ... emh ... sss ..."

Suara decitan meja beradu dengan jeritan penuh sensual seorang gadis remaja menggema di seluruh ruangan berdesain Eropa klasik.

Keringat semakin bercucuran membasahi setiap lekuk tubuh indah sang gadis yang nampak menikmati permainan sang pemuda.

Meninggalkan bercak merah di setiap sudut tubuh yang menggoda, saat bibir pemuda berkulit pucat sesekali menggigit gemas setiap inci tubuh harum memikat indra penciumannya.

Lengket dan hangat saat kedua kulit remaja yang kini tengah menikmati surga dunia, saling bersentuhan.

Mencumbu penuh nafsu beradu saliva yang ikut membasahi bibir keduanya, tak peduli seberapa lelahnya tubuh mereka karena sudah terlalu lama bercinta tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Akh ... aku ... a-akh ... akan sampai." Ucapan terakhir ketika sang pemuda hampir sampai pada titik kepuasannya.

"Aah ... akh ... emmh ... akhh ..."

Sang gadis terus merintih dan menjerit kenikmatan saat pemuda yang kini berada tepat di atasnya mulai mempercepat gerakan.

"Akh ... akh ... aaakkhhh ..."

Semakin mempercepat gerakan saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin segera keluar dari dalam kejantanannya.

"Aaahhhkkk ..." Teriakan kencang sang gadis memantul.

"Uuh ... aakkkhhh ..."

Bruk

Lemas, seketika sang pemuda menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh putih nan mulus yang begitu hangat dan basah.

Terengah-engah mengatur deru napas yang masih memburu, setelah klimaks keduanya secara bersamaan.

Terasa hangat di dalam tubuh sang gadis, dan juga mulai terasa mengalir keluar melewati lubang sensualnya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa, sayang." kata sang pemuda sembari jemari panjangnya membelai lembut pipi merona gadisnya.

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat tepat di bibir merah yang terlihat membengkak itu, sebelum sang pemuda mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam lubang kewanitaan gadis bersurai _purple_.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Suara getaran ponsel pintar berwarna hitam terdengar oleh sang pemuda, segera mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari sahabat karibnya.

" _Moshimoshi_ "

"..."

"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana."

Tut Tut Tut

Memutus sepihak panggilan masuk, mengambil handuk bersih di dalam lemari yang tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membersihkan tubuhmu, itu?" tanyanya pada sang gadis yang masih terlihat berbaring di atas meja besar di sudut ruangan, tempat mereka bersetubuh.

"Mandilah dulu, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu." Jawabnya santai masih berbaring menatap langit-langit berwarna biru berlukis awan putih.

..

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit membersihkan diri, dan hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk berdandan dan memoles wajah cantik nan natural.

Sang gadis melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat sang pemuda yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi di dalam mobil _sport_ merah mengkilat miliknya, tepat di depan apartemen.

Segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah sang pemuda.

"Ku mohon jangan katakan apa pun tentang semua ini padanya." Suara sang gadis memecah keheningan.

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan gadisnya, "Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengatakan semuanya? Lagi pula aku sudah pernah menjelaskan tentang perasaannya padamu, kalau dia itu tidak menyukaimu, apa aku harus mengulangi lagi kata-kataku itu, _hm_!"

"Tapi ..."

" _Sstt_ ... sudahlah, hentikan ocehanmu itu. Sekarang kau sudah bersamaku, kau kekasihku, jadi turuti dan dengarkan semua yang aku katakan padamu."

Mengerucutkan bibir dan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

.

.

Duduk berdua bersama seorang pemuda yang beberapa hari ini tengah rajin mengunjunginya di tempat kerja, pemuda blonde dengan dua garis tanda lahir di kedua pipinya, sama persis seperti yang ia miliki hanya saja kini tertutupi dengan polesan _make up_ agar penampilannya lebih menarik sebagai seorang model.

Manduka cafe menjadi tempat favorit mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini, cafe yang sering berkolaborasi dengan artis-artis Korea seperti 2PM, SNSD dan lain-lainnya. Maksud dari berkolaborasi di sini adalah memajang poster-poster ukuran besar, menggunakan pernak-pernik seperti _coaster_ yang sudah di cetak dengan gambar sang artis dan tentunya lagu yang di putar adalah lagu-lagu dari artis tersebut.

"Hima- _chan_ , apa kau suka dengan buket bunga yang aku kirim kemarin, _hn_?"

Himawari tersipu malu ketika pemuda di hadapannya ini menanyakan tentang buket bunga, sebuah buket bunga matahari dengan satu kertas berwarna merah muda.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya, dari mana kau tahu aku menyukai bunga matahari, Boruto?" tanyanya balik pada sang pemuda blonde.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang memegangi bunga matahari itu saat di toko bunga, jadi kupikir kau akan menyukainya jika aku membelikan bunga itu untukmu," jawab Boruto panjang lebar.

"Oh ... jadi waktu itu kau mengikuti aku, ya!"

Boruto tersenyum lima jari menampakkan semua deretan gigi yang tertata rapi, "Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku saat aku bertanya di mana rumahmu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau sekarang mempunyai penggemar rahasia."

Gadis cantik yang tersipu malu sedari tadi kini tersenyum lebar, gurat merah di kedua pipinya nampak jelas saat mendengar jawaban pemuda blonde yang terlihat dingin di luar namun nyatanya begitu hangat.

Tap tap tap

" _Ne_ ... Boruto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara datar seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menyapa sang pemuda dengan tatapan dingin.

Keduanya sontak menatap ke arah sumber suara, Sarada. Ternyata gadis bermarga Uchiha itu yang menyapa pemuda blonde barusan.

"Sarada, sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ! Sini, bergabunglah bersama kami," seru Boruto menawarkan sang gadis bernama Sarada untuk bergabung dengannya.

Mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Boruto, menatap tajam ke arah Himawari yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Salam kenal Sarada- _san_ ," mengulurkan tangan berharap sang gadis Uchiha itu membalas salam perkenalan darinya.

" _Hm_ ," Sarada memalingkan wajahnya tanpa ingin membalas jabat tangan gadis yang sedang bersama sahabat blondenya.

Merasa kecewa, tapi Himawari berusaha berpikir positif. Memang keduanya baru saja bertemu dan tidak saling mengenal, gadis di hadapannya ini juga terlihat sangat tidak bersabat pikirnya.

"Boruto, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku! Apa kau sudah melupakan aku?" tanya Sarada dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Mendengar ucapan sahabat wanitanya Boruto segera mencari ponsel pintarnya di dalam saku baju dan celana tapi tidak ia temukan keberadaan ponsel hitam kesayangannya itu, "Maafkan aku Sarada, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di dalam mobil."

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Sarada mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Terus saja beralasan, dan untung saja aku bisa menemukanmu dengan GPS milikmu yang pasti lupa kau matikan. Sekarang aku tidak mau tahu, hari ini kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan seharian sebagai hukuman untukmu karena sudah mengacuhkan aku."

"Ta-tapi Sarada ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus mengantar dan menemaniku, titik." Ujar sarada panjang lebar dan sedikit kesal.

"Emm ... maaf mengganggu kalian, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang." Himawari berdiri dari duduknya setelah suara lembutnya membuyarkan pertengkaran kecil kedua remaja berbeda kelamin itu.

"Tunggu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Boruto saat melihat sang gadis menautkan tas slempangnya dan beranjak pergi.

Grep

Tangan kecil Sarada memegangi lengan besar Boruto, berusaha menahan sang pemuda agar tak mengejar gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Boruto! Kau ingin meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini? Tega sekali, kau 'kan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku hari ini." Kata Sarada dengan raut wajah di buat-buat agar Boruto tak meninggalkannya.

"Ah ... baiklah, aku akan tetap di sini dan akan aku turuti semua maumu."

" _Souka_!" Sarada tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, apa kau jadi pindah kuliah di sini?" ucap Boruto.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum memikirkannya," untuk kesekian kalinya Sarada menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang sama, sembari asik mengotak atik ponsel pintarnya.

..

" _Ehem_ , maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Kata seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

Suara yang begitu Sarada kenal seketika membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mitsuki ...," desisnya pelan dengan bola mata _onyx_ yang membulat sempurna, terkejut melihat pemuda yang sangat ingin ia jauhi kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hey Mitsuki, duduklah!" Boruto merangkul singkat sahabat karibnya dan mengajaknya duduk di sana.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Boruto! Dan tidak kusangka kau akan kemari bersama Sarada." Menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan senyum remeh yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Mitsuki.

Boruto tersenyum kecut, masih mengingat kejadian tadi saat Himawari pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. "Iya begitulah, dan kau sendiri kenapa bisa bersama Sumire! Kalian berkencan, ya?"

Tersenyum semanis mungkin, Sumire tak melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah tampan Boruto, " _Ha'i_ , senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Boruto."

"Aah ... memang sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak ketemu, Sumire!"

"Iya begitulah." Jawab Sumire masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

" _Emm_ , Boruto. Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Himawari di depan, ku kira kau akan datang dengannya! Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah." tanya Mitsuki tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah iya, tadi kami baru saja minum kopi bersama di sini. Tapi sepertinya dia ada urusan penting, jadi dia pulang lebih dulu." Sedikit dusta kecil untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya pada sang gadis indigo.

Mitsuki bukan orang yang bodoh, sudah beberapa menit yang lalu ia berdiri di depan cafe memperhatikan pemandangan menarik antara Boruto dan dua gadis yang sedang menemaninya, "Begitu ya, ku kira dia pergi karena kalian berdua mengabaikannya!"

Kerutan di dahi Sarada nampak terlihat jelas, entah mengapa dirinya sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Mitsuki di sini, "Jangan suka menuduh orang lain tanpa ada bukti." Celetukan pedas mendarat di kedua telinga pemuda bernama Mitsuki.

Tidak ingin melihat kedua sahabatnya ini bertengkar, Boruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh iya Mitsuki, bagaimana dengan acaranya! Apa semua sudah siap?"

" _Tsk,_ di suasana seperti ini kau masih bisa menanyakan hal itu. Tenang saja semuanya sudah ku serahkan pada Chocho, jadi kau tidak usah cemas." ujar Mitsuki panjang lebar.

"Syukurlah, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku paling tidak menyukai sebuah kegagalan."

"Ya, itu memang sifatmu."

Syuutt

Sarada berdiri dari duduknya, "Boruto, aku menunggu di depan." Ucapnya singkat.

"Sa-" Belum sempat Boruto membalas perkataan Sarada, gadis itu sudah melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Mitsuki tahu jika gadis keturunan Uchiha itu tidak menyukai kehadirannya di sini, "Cepat kejar dia, Boruto."

" _Hm,_ tapi kau!"

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Baiklah, aku pergi," usai mengatakan itu Boruto langsung melesat pergi menyusul Sarada yang terlihat jelas kalau suasana hatinya tak senang setelah kedatangan Mitsuki.

Sungguh wanita itu sangat susah sekali untuk di tebak, kadang mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi secepat angin mereka akan berubah menjadi tak sebaik awal bertemu.

.

.

.

 **Omotesando - Tokyo**

Klik

Patah, pensil kecil yang sedari tadi ia genggam telah patah menjadi dua, benar-benar kesal dirinya hari ini, terduduk di lantai dengan setumpuk kertas yang berserakan.

Mengalihkan penglihatannya pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan sesosok gadis dengan senyum indah menghiasi wajahnya, dadanya terasa semakin sakit saat melihat foto itu.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Pelan suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, suara langkah kaki mendekati. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya suara lembut wanita yang amat ia sayangi.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku, _Kaa-chan_?" jawab Inojin singkat.

"Ada apa sayang! Beberapa hari ini ku lihat sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Cobalah sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain, _hm_." Ujar wanita cantik bersurai pirang panjang, kedua bola matanya menangkap sebuah pensil yang sudah patah menjadi dua bagian.

Inojin mengangkat kepala menatap wajah sang ibu yang tersenyum padanya, "Apakah harus seperti itu!"

Mendengus pelan, Ino mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah sang putra. "Ceritakan pada _Kaa-chan_ semua yang ingin kau katakan."

"..."

Pluk

Sentuhan lembut sang ibu pada pundaknya membuatnya terkejut, namun seketika sanggup menengkan hati yang sedari tadi bekecamuk.

"..." masih terdiam.

"Katakan saja, sayang."

" _Em_... sepertinya aku menyukainya!" Menundukkan kepala, semburat merah terpatri jelas di kedua pipi, "Hima- _chan_ , aku melihatnya bersama lelaki lain dan ... di sini terasa sakit." Tangan besarnya menyentuh tepat dada bidangnya.

Sama sekali tidak terkejut saat mendengar ucapan sang putra, Ino tersenyum. Ternyata dugaannya benar, jika putra tunggalnya ini menyukai gadis manis bermata indah itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkannya! Walaupun sekarang Hima- _chan_ dengan lelaki itu, bukan berarti dia juga menyukainya 'kan?"

"Tapi aku melihatnya begitu bahagia saat bersama lelaki itu, _Kaa-chan_ ," Nadanya melemah, masih melekat di ingatan saat beberapa hari yang lalu melihat sang sepupu bersama teman blondenya. " _Kaa-chan,_ apa aku salah menyukai sepupuku sendiri?"

Deg

Ino tertohok saat Inojin menanyakan hal itu, selama ini sang putra sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika sebenarnya mereka berdua bukanlah saudara atau sepupu seperti yang ia ketahui selama ini.

"...," Hening, Ino masih terdiam dengan lamunannya.

" _Kaa-chan_ ," melambaikan tangan di depan wajah cantik sang ibu, Inojin berusaha menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. " _Kaa-chan_ , ada apa?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Ino kembali menatap sang putra. "Aah ... tidak ada, tadi kau bertanya apa, sayang!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Ucap Inojin malas, sembari melanjutkan tugas lainnya.

"Hahaha ... _Gomen_ , kalau boleh tahu memangnya siapa pemuda yang mendekati Hima- _chan_?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Teman satu sekolahku dulu saat di Sma."

" _Eum_ ... siapa namanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa _Kaa-chan_ sepertinya ingin tahu sekali!"

"Hahaha ... memangnya tidak boleh, ya!" Ino tertawa garing karena Inojin kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar penuh tanya.

Menaik turunkan kedua pundaknya, Inojin kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, "Uzumaki Boruto."

Deg

Kembali Ino terkejut saat mendengar marga Uzumaki yang baru saja Inojin ucapkan.

"Hah ... U-Uzumaki Boruto!"

Berarti benar apa yang ia pikirkan tentang ucapan Hinata waktu itu, jika Himawari bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki guratan yang sama dengan yang ia miliki.

Karena mereka itu pasti saudara dari satu ayah yang sama.

"Iya, kenapa _Kaa-chan_ terkejut! Dia anak Naruto _ji-san_ dan bukannya _Kaa-chan_ sudah tahu tentang keluarga Uzumaki?"

Mulai berpikir, Ino masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Setahuku Naruto itu tidak mempunyai seorang putra, apa dia menikah lagi?"

"Tidak, _Kaa-chan_ ini bagaimana. Boruto itu anak dari istri Naruto _ji-san_ yang dulu."

Kembali Ino terkejut, sungguh ia benar-benar masih belum bisa mencerna dan tidak mengerti dengan semua perbincangan ini.

Otaknya terus berputar-putar mengingat kembali tentang keluarga Uzumaki yang sungguh tragis di masa lalu, belum lagi isu tentang kematian keluarga Hyuga yang saat itu bersetatus sebagai besan keluarga terkaya di Tokyo kala itu.

"Meninggal? Tunggu dulu, _Kaa-chan_ benar-benar tidak mengerti, coba ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang keluarga temanmu itu?"

Mendengus kesal, sungguh wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya ini begitu ingin tahu tentang keluarga temannya setelah percakapan singkat tentang perasaannya tadi.

"Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, pasti tadi aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada _Kaa-chan_."

"Ayolah Inojin, _Kaa-chan_ benar-benar tidak tahu dan kalau aku tahu pasti tidak akan bertanya padamu, Bocah."

Mengerucutkan bibir, Inojin kesal mendengar sang ibu memangilnya dengan sebutan bocah. Tapi jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita di hadapannya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ibu, pasti besok dia tidak akan di perbolehkan keluar rumah seharian.

"Baiklah, Boruto pernah bercerita padaku kalau Ibunya itu sudah meninggal karena kebakaran hebat di _mansion_ milik keluarga Uzumaki saat mereka masih tinggal di Hokkaido, dan waktu itu Boruto masih bayi. Dan sejak saat itu juga Naruto _ji-san_ tidak pernah menikah lagi sampai saat ini."

Deg

Ino tidak habis pikir, begitu tega Naruto mengatakan pada putranya jika ibu kandung yang masih hidup sudah meninggal dan memisahkan sang putra dari ibunya dengan alasan keji itu.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi ...," ucapan Ino terputus, ia masih tetap tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Jika Boruto itu anak laki-laki Naruto dengan istrinya yang dulu, berarti wanita itu adalah putra Hinata juga ... dan Himawari dan Boruto ... benar, mereka adalah saudara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Melihat sang ibu yang mulai panik dan berdiri dengan wajah bingung, Inojin berusaha menenangkannya. " _Kaa-chan_ , ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Naruto ... apa yang ada di dalam pikiran lelaki gila itu? Apa ...? Sungguh dia begitu kejam." Ino berkata sambil sedikit menaikkan nadanya beberapa oktaf.

Kesal, marah, sedih dan emosi menggebu-gebu kini yang ia rasakan. Hatinya sakit, apa lagi jika sang sahabat mengetahui semua ini, bahwa sebenarnya ia mempunyai dua orang anak yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tahu.

Tapi, kenapa Hinata tidak pernah tahu jika ia mempunyai dua orang anak? Dan bukannya dulu Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata, dan selalu memperjuangkan cintanya walaupun sang ibu tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Pikiran Ino terus berputar kembali membuka ingatan di masalalunya tentang masalah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ino mengeratkan cengkramannya di kedua bahu sang putra dan menatap lekat kedua bola matanya. "Apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang Naruto! Katakan?"

"Tenanglah, _Kaa-chan_. Ada apa? Kenapa _Ka-_ "

"Cepat katakan Inojin!"

Menelan ludah, Inojin benar-benar takut melihat wajah ibunya yang begitu marah. "Ba-Baiklah ... Na-Naruto _ji-san_ dulu pernah mengalami kecelakaan tunggal dan mengalami amnesia, hanya itu yang Boruto katakan padaku."

Mendengus pelan, sekarang Ino mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini adalah kesalahan, ada sesuatu yang harus ia luruskan.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto

Love Like This ~ Keinarra Minami

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama

Warning : Au, Ooc, No-EYD, Typo, Lime Inside

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

..

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera Ino melangkah pergi, berniat meninggalkan sang putra yang masih tertegun dengan raut wajah bingung di sana.

Grep

Dengan cepat tangan besar Inojin menarik lengan sang ibu, menahannya agar tidak langsung pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan semua kejanggalan yang baru ia sadari.

"Tunggu sebentar _Kaa-chan_ , sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan keluarga Uzumaki?"

"..."

Masih menatap sang putra tanpa sanggup menjawab, karena tidak mungkin ia akan menceritakan hal ini padanya.

"Kumohon katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! _Kaa-chan_ tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Inojin ..."

Sungguh bodoh memang, Ino melupakan satu hal jika sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan sang putra yang sudah beranjak dewasa, tidak mungkin bukan, jika pemuda di hadapannya ini akan diam saja setelah melihat kelakuan bodohnya barusan.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di sini! Jadi tolong ceritakan padaku, ada apa dengan keluarga Uzumaki, _Kaa-chan_?"

"..."

Ino masih saja terdiam, mematung tidak bisa berucap apa pun saat ini. Ia sangat bingung sekarang, mana mungkin ia akan menceritakan rahasia sahabatnya yang selama ini harus ia tutup rapat-rapat.

" _Kaa-chan_ ...," berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Inojin terus mendesak dengan masih menggenggam erat lengan sang ibu.

Menghela napas pelan, Ino menatap putranya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Memang tidak seharusnya kau tahu tentang masalah ini. Jadi ... _Kaa-san_ mohon, jangan beritahu pada siapa pun tentang yang baru saja kau dengar. _Kaa-san_ berjanji, suatu hari nanti kau akan mengetahui semuanya," Ino berbalik, dan melangkah pergi.

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Inojin, hanya terdiam mematung. Pikirannya kacau, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Siapa sebenarnya keluarga Uzumaki? Siapa sebenarnya Hinata dan Himawari? Ia sekarang benar-benar seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Ino kembali bersuara, "Satu lagi Inojin. _Kaa-san_ mohon, tolong jaga Himawari baik-baik jika memang kau mencintainya, jangan biarkan dia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bernama, Boruto itu." Ucap Ino pelan, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Dan membuat sang putra kembali tertegun menghadapi situasi yang semakin tidak ia mengerti.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Otsutsuki. Seperti biasa, Hinata tengah sibuk membuat sarapan untuk tamu spesial yang pagi-pagi buta sudah mengagetkannya. Dan pasti putrinya yang masih tertidur di kamarnya, juga akan terkejut setelah melihat kedatangan sang ayah, seperti apa yang ia rasakan pagi tadi.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata- _chan._ " Sapa Toneri yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Toneri- _san._ Sarapan sudah siap, mari kita makan bersama," ujar Hinata sembari menata piring di atas meja.

"Wah ... banyak sekali? Apa kita bisa menghabiskan semua makanan ini?"

Hinata mengacungkan sendok yang ia pegang ke arah Toneri, "Aku membuat semua ini khusus untukmu, jadi kau harus menghabiskannya." Ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Ah ... aku jadi tidak enak padamu, Hinata- _chan_."

"Jangan memelas begitu, kau sudah berbulan-bulan tak mengunjungi kami. Jadi buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin di sini."

" _Hoaamm_ ... berisik sekali, siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini, _Kaa-chan_?" Himawari baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, sembari mengucek mata yang masih sangat berat untuk di buka lebar.

" _Ohayou_ ... sayang."

Suara lembut seorang pria yang terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya, dan mengucapkan selamat pagi untuknya.

" _Tou-chan_ ...," teriakan Himawari begitu kencang, seketika kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap seorang lelaki tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna _silver_ yang tertata rapi, tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

Berlari kecil dan dengam cepat memeluk erat sang ayah yang begitu ia cintai dan rindukan, setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya tidak bertemu, karena bulan lalu Toneri menunda kepulangannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, karena Toneri adalah seorang dokter spesialis organ dalam yang sudah profesional, ia sering di tugaskan di rumah sakit lain. Namun terkadang ia juga di tugaskan oleh negara untuk membantu para korban perang di negara lain yang sedang mengalami konflik. Dan setiap ada waktu untuk pulang, pasti ia akan melepas rindu bersama Himawari putri tercintanya.

"Kau semakin cantik saja, _ne_ ... Hima- _chan._ "

" _Tou-chan_ ... dari dulu memang aku sudah cantik, apa _Tou-chan_ baru menyadarinya?" Himawari masih terus memeluk Toneri erat, enggan melepas pelukan hangat seorang ayah yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

Toneri tersenyum, merasa sangat beruntung bisa berada di dalam keluarga kecil ini. "Hahaha, iya ... iya ... kau memang sudah cantik sejak pertama kali kau di lahirkan ke dunia. Apa kau belum tahu tentang itu, Hima- _chan_?"

"Ah ... aku sama sekali belum mengetahui tentang hal itu, karena _Kaa-chan_ tidak pernah memberi tahuku."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan putrinya, "Sudah, sudah, sekarang cepat makan. Sebelum semua makanan ini dingin, karena sudah sedari tadi mereka menunggu untuk kalian santap." Ucap Hinata cepat.

"Nah Hima- _chan,_ _Kaa-chan_ sudah memarahi kita. Ayo cepat kita habiskan semua hidangan di atas meja itu." Jawab Toneri.

Dan mereka bertiga menyantap semua masakan yang ada di atas meja, dengan sesekali mengeluarkan candaan ringan, hingga tak terasa semua makanan sudah tak bersisa sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **Kiso - Nagano**

Kediaman Namikaze, di sebuah desa yang tidak hanya memiliki pemandangan kota yang penuh dengan sejarah, tetapi juga kaya akan pemandangan alam.

Inilah yang selama ini diinginkan Kushina Uzumaki, wanita tua yang dulunya menjabat sebagai seorang pemimpin utama dari Uzumaki Property yang terkenal sangat tegas.

Memilih tinggal di pedasaan yang tenang dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan, hidup damai tanpa beban, meskipun hal itu sangat mustahil ia lakukan, dulu.

Tapi setidaknya semua karunia yang tuhan berikan untuknya kali ini, mampu membuat dirinya menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi, di sisa akhir hidupnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menginap beberapa malam di sini, Naruto," ujar Kushina pelan.

"Sekarang ini hanya _Kaa-san_ yang aku miliki, jadi aku ingin lebih sering menemani _Kaa-san_ di sini."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat ibunya tinggal di sini seorang diri tanpa adanya keluarga. Meskipun ibunya masih sangat sehat di usia senjanya, tetapi sebagai anak, Naruto sangat ingin sekali menjaga Kushina sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Tenang saja Naruto, _Kaa-san_ akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, ada mereka semua yang menemani _Kaa-san_ di sini," Kushina menoleh ke arah para pelayan setianya yang sudah bekerja padanya sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku _, hn._ "

"Kenapa dari dulu _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah berubah? Selalu saja keras kepala."

"Hahaha ... kau ini. _Em_ ... bagaimana kabar cucuku, Boruto? Dia sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungiku." Tatapan Kushina terlihat sendu, sepertinya ia sedang teringat sesuatu.

Naruto menangkap raut wajah ibunya yang terlihat sendu sesaat, "Dia baik-baik saja, dan sekarang aku sudah memberinya sedikit pekerjaan di kantor, agar dia tahu susahnya mencari uang."

Tertawa kecil, Naruto melirik ke arah ibunya yang menampakkan sedikit senyum di wajah keriputnya.

"Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakannya, kau tahu 'kan kalau dia sama sepertiku," balas Kushina, masih tersenyum.

"Iya, aku sangat mengerti itu." Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kudengar putri dari keluarga Uchiha itu sudah kembali ke Jepang. Apa itu benar?" tanya Kushina lagi, tapi kali ini wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin.

Selalu seperti ini, setiap kali ada sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan putri semata wayang keluarga Uchiha, pasti Kushina menunjukkan ekspresi ketidak sukaannya pada gadis muda itu.

"Ah ... Sarada. Iya, dia sudah kembali ke Jepang," jawab Naruto pelan, tanpa ingin bertanya alasan sang ibu yang tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang putri sahabatnya itu.

"Apa cucuku memiliki hubungan dengannya?" kembali Kushina bertanya, kali ini pertanyaannya membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Kushina.

Sedikit terkejut, Naruto masih tidak percaya jika sampai saat ini ibunya masih tak menyukai Sarada, dan alasannya untuk tidak menyukai gadis itu juga masih menjadi rahasia bagi Naruto sendiri.

"Ku-Kurasa tidak, mereka hanya sebatas teman biasa. _Em_ ... jika memang mereka berdua memiliki hubungan, itu bukan masalah juga 'kan! Lagi pula keluarga kita dan keluarga Uchiha sudah seperti satu keluarga bukan, _Kaa-san_?" suara Naruto memelan di akhir kalimat, ketika ia mendapati perempatan di dahi Kushina.

Kushina berdiri dari duduknya, menatap lurus ke arah Naruto dan mulai membuka sedikit bibirnya.

Menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa cukup sampai di sini pembicaraan kita, Naruto. _Kaa-san_ ingin istirahat." Kata Kushina, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari sana.

" _Ha'i_."

Naruto terdiam, sungguh ia sama sekali seperti tidak mengenali ibunya sendiri. Kushina benar-benar menjadi orang yang tertutup setelah Naruto sadar dari komanya, semua itu ia ketahui dari cerita para pelayan setianya yang menceritakan secara detail tentang Kushina yang sudah sangat berubah.

Tapi Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat jauh dengan ibunya. Entahlah, apa mungkin memang sifat ibunya yang seperti itu, atau karena kepergian sang ayah yang membuatnya berubah menjadi orang yang sangat dingin.

.

.

.

 **Omotesando - Tokyo**

"Inojin, apa setiap hari kau masih mengantarkan Himawari ke tempat kerja?" tanya Toneri yang kini tengah bersantai di depan balkon bersama Inojin.

"Begitulah, _Ji-san_ ," Inojin tersenyum tipis. " _Em_ , bagaimana pekerjaan _Ji-san_? Ah, maksudku seperti apa rasanya bekerja menjadi relawan di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran seperti itu? Menurutku, Anda itu hebat sekali." Lanjutnya, merasa kagum dengan pekerjaan Toneri yang sangat berbahaya.

Meminum sedikit kopi yang masih panas, Toneri menatap hamparan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit di hadapannya.

Inojin terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Sangat berbahaya, tapi ... kau harus tetap melakukannya. Karena kau akan merasa sangat berguna bagi orang lain, ketika kau bisa menyerahkan semua kemampuan yang kau miliki untuk kemanusiaan, semuanya ... tidak terkecuali nyawamu pun harus rela kau berikan," ucap Toneri, dan kembali meminum kopi yang masih terlihat penuh di dalam cangkir. "Anggap mereka saudaramu, saudarimu, ayahmu, ibumu, kakakmu, adikmu dan anakmu. Mereka semua keluarga kita, melihat mereka tersenyum dan membuat mereka merasa aman adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan di manapun."

Inojin terdiam, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Toneri yang baru saja di dengarnya, "Keluarga, ya?"

" _Hn_ , dan sudah sejauh mana kau mengenal Himawari, Inojin?"

Kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan, pertanyaan Toneri langsung membuat remaja di sampingnya menoleh lurus ke arahnya.

"M-Maksud Toneri _ji-san_? A-Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Inojin terbata.

"Kalian sudah lama berteman, tidak mungkinkan kau tidak mengenal dengan baik tentang putriku?"

"Ah, _ano_... Himawari- _chan_ , dia gadis yang baik dan penurut," jawab Inojin asal.

Toneri melirik ke arah Inojin, melihat raut wajah gugupnya dari ujung mata, "Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Hah," langsung memerah raut wajah Inojin yang kebingungan. "I-Itu ... dia 'kan adikku, masa aku menyukai adikku sendiri," jawaban dusta untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Jangan gugup, aku tidak akan marah padamu jika kau berkata jujur."

Sungguh percakapan ini membuat Toneri ingin sekali tertawa, ternyata seru juga menjebak anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol seperti itu.

Inojin benar-benar menjadi kikuk sekarang, ia hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan lelaki paruh baya yang terlihat sangat menikmati segelas kopi hitamnya.

Himawari yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan kedua lelaki itu dari balik tembok, akhirnya sedikit tahu tentang perasaan kakaknya pada dirinya.

Memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan keduanya, Himawari sekalian ingin mengajak Inojin pergi ke acara pesta yang diadakan oleh Boruto.

" _Ne_ ... _Nii-chan, Tou-chan._ Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian seru sekali." Ucap Himawari tiba-tiba, membuat Inojin menengok ke arahnya. "Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu, Inojin- _nii._ "

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Hima- _chan_! Apa kau ada acara pemotretan hari ini?" tanya Inojin penasaran, karena dia sangat tahu betul jadwal sepupunya ini.

Himawari tersenyum bahagia, "Tidak ada, hari ini aku ada acara. _Nii-chan_ antarkan aku ke acara temanku, ya?"

Inojin mengerutkan dahi, dia curiga jika Himawari akan bertemu lagi dengan Boruto.

Toneri yang sedari tadi hanya diam, memutar badan dan menatap ke arah Himawari. Setelah cukup mendengarkan percakapan keduanya akhirnya ia ikut membuka suara, "Sudah, biar _Tou-chan_ saja yang mengantarmu, Hima- _chan._ Lagi pula Inojin sudah setiap hari mengantarmu, bukan! Jadi hari ini biarkan dia beristirahat." Ucap Toneri panjang lebar.

Menelan ludah sebanyak yang ia bisa, Himawari tidak ingin jika ayahnya tahu kalau nanti dirinya akan bertemu dengan Boruto.

Melihat ekspresi Himawari yang sedikit terkejut, membuat Inojin semakin yakin jika sepupunya ini pasti akan bertemu dengan pemuda berambut blonde itu. Karena masih penasaran tentang pembicaraan dengan ibunya semalam, Inojin mendapat ide bagus dari situasi ini.

"Ah ... kenapa wajahmu menjadi tegang begitu, Hima- _chan_? Kau takut ya jika Toneri _ji-san_ yang mengantarmu," ujar Inojin dengan senyum palsunya.

" _Nii-chan_ ...," pekik Himawari panik.

"Benarkan kau takut? Sudah mengaku saja."

Toneri melirik ke arah Inojin, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan percakan kedua remaja ini. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

" _Em_ ... _ano_ ... _eto_ ...," Himawari benar-benar malu jika harus mengatakannya.

"Itu, Hima- _chan_ takut jika _Ji-san_ yang mengantarnya. Dia takut kalau nanti _Ji-san_ akan tahu kalau ... dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya." Sahut Inojin tanpa basa-basi.

Glek

Kembali Himawari menelan ludah, entah sudah berapa kali ia menelan ludah pagi ini. Mendengar ucapan Inojin yang tanpa bertele-tele, membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Ah ... _Tou-chan_ jangan dengarkan ucapan _Nii-chan_ , aku hanya ingin pergi ke rumah temanku saja kok," sela Himawari cepat, sebelum ayahnya menjawab perkataan kakak sepupunya.

Rasanya jantungnya seperti akan terjun dari tempatnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya setelah ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa benar yang dikatakan Inojin, Hima- _chan_? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Toneri sedikit serius.

Memang putrinya ini sudah besar, jadi wajar jika banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya. Tapi setidaknya Toneri harus tahu siapa pemuda yang berani mendekati putrinya.

" _Ano_ ... _eto_..."

"Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto. Dia teman satu angkatan denganku waktu di sekolah menengah atas, _Ji-san_."

Sungguh kali ini gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah kesal setengah mati itu, ingin sekali memarahi kakak sepupunya yang sudah terang-terangan mengatan siapa pemuda yang tengah dekat dengannya.

"Tidak _Tou-chan,_ dia bukan kekasihku. Dia temanku."

"Memang sekarang kalian masih berteman, tapi nanti setelah kalian bertemu. Apa yang akan terjadi, kami semua tidak tahu 'kan!" nada bicara Inojin sedikit meninggi, sebenarnya dari awal ia sangat tidak suka jika temannya itu mendekati adik sepupunya ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua membuat kepalaku pusing saja, lebih baik kau antarkan gadis kecil ini, Inojin," melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya di teras balkon. "Lebih baik aku istarahat saja," rancau Toneri di tengah-tengah langkahnya.

Di teras, keduanya masih saling bertatapan. Himawari kesal, tapi ia tipe orang yang paling tidak bisa marah hanya karena hal-hal sepele, melupakan kejadian barusan, keduanya kembali saling melempar senyum.

"Kau jahat sekali _Nii-chan_ , untung saja aku tidak dimarahi."

"Padahal tadi aku sangat berharap jika kau akan dimarahi oleh _Ji-san_ ," balas Inojin sembari mencubit gemas pipi Himawari.

" _Nii-chan_ sakit, ayo ... antarkan aku!"

"Tidak mau."

" _Nii-chan_..."

"Iya, iya."

...

Di sepanjang perjalanan Himawari selalu bercerita tentang Boruto kepada kakak sepupunya, ia terlihat begitu bahagia. Sebenarnya Inojin benar-benar muak mendengar semua cerita tentang teman blondenya itu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin merusak suasana hati Himawari yang begitu bersemangat.

"Hahaha ... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mengikutiku sampai ke apartemen, untung saja dia tidak sampai mencari tahu nomor kamarku. Kalau itu terjadi, pasti _Kaa-chan_ akan memarahiku habis-habisan," ujar Himawari dengan tawa renyah.

Terkejut, Inojin mendadak menginjak rem kuat-kuat.

" _Aakkhh_..." Teriak Himawari kaget.

Ckiittt

Terdengar suara decitan dari ban belakang yang terdengar jelas, beruntung jalanan terlihat lengang.

Mengalihakan pandangan pada gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat marah sekaligus terkejut. Napas Inojin tidak teratur, tangannya mengepal kuat dan matanya menatap lekat kedua _blue sapphire_ Himawari.

"Ada apa? Kenapa _Nii-chan_ tiba-tiba berhenti? _Nii-chan_ ingin kita celaka, hah?"

Mendengus kesal, Inojin sangat marah setelah mendengar perkataan Himawari yang terakhir. Ini gawat, Boruto sudah tahu di mana Himawari tinggal, dan ini pasti adalah berita buruk jika sampai ibunya tahu, Hinata tahu atau jika sampai Boruto datang ke apartemen.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai mengikutimu? Kau tidak tahu jika dia itu tipe orang yang sangat nekat, semua akan dilakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau." Nada suara Inojin meninggi, sungguh ia sangat takut jika Boruto akan mengambil adik sepupunya yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Apa yang sedang _Nii-chan_ bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti, dan dia itu orang baik. Boruto tidak pernah berbuat kasar padaku, dia hanya mengikutiku dan memberikan bunga padaku, itu saja. Apakah itu salah?"

"Memang itu bukan suatu masalah besar, tapi sekali kau berurusan dengannya, kau tidak akan bisa kabur darinya. Kau belum tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya."

Himawari terdiam, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Inojin. Tapi mendengar perkataan kakaknya barusan, ia menjadi khawatir dan sedikit takut.

Jujur saja selama ini ia tidak pernah sama sekali dekat atau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki manapun, kecuali hanya dengan Inojin yang selama ini selalu menjaganya.

"Ke-Kenapa _Nii-chan_ berbicara seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, itu saja. Dan selama aku mengenalnya, dia tidak pernah berbuat jahat atau pun menyakitiku," sahut Himawari sedikit ngotot. "Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang masalahmu, jika memang kau pernah mempunyai masalah dengannya, jangan sangkut pautkan masalahmu itu denganku. Jadi, tolong jangan menjelek-jelekannya di hadapanku, jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" lanjut Himawari, pandangannya kini beradu dengan kedua mata Inojin yang terlihat sendu.

Entah apa yang sedang kakanya pikirkan, tapi Himawari hanya ingin tahu saja tentang semua ucapan Inojin padanya.

"Tidak ada yang harus aku jelaskan, semua terserah padamu. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu sampai tempat tujuan," jawab Inojin dengan nada dingin.

Himawari tidak percaya jika ia akan bertengkar dengan kakak sepupunya ini, hanya karena masalah sekecil itu.

.

.

Selesai mengerjakan laporan, Toneri berniat untuk menjemput Hinata di kantornya. Namun, saat ia akan mengambil ponsel pintarnya di atas nakas, benda itu bergetar cukup lama.

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang meneleponnya, dan benar saja, terlihat nama seseorang dilayar yang menyala itu.

Menggeser tombol hijau, segera ia meletakkan benda itu di telinga sebelah kanan. Seseorang tengah berbicara serius, sepertinya.

Toneri hanya terdiam mendengarkan setiap perkataan dari orang tersebut, bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan matanya menyipit.

"Saya juga tidak menyangka jika mereka akan bertemu, dan saya akan segera menghubungi istri saya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Toneri menganggukan kepala pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti dengan ucapan lawan bicaranya.

" _Ha'i_ , saya mengerti _Sensei._ "

Tut

Mematikan ponsel pintarnya, Toneri mendengus pelan dan tersenyum menatap sebuah foto berbingkai hitam, yang tepat berada di atas nakas. Foto dirinya dengan seorang wanita yang amat ia cintai.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Love Like This - Keinarra Minami

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama

Warning : Au, Ooc, No-EYD, Typo, Lime Inside

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

.

Kedua remaja yang saling berdiam diri, meski kenyataannya mereka berada di dalam satu mobil yang sama. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka, hanya suara bising mesin mobil yang terdengar menembus indra pendengaran. Tidak pernah sebelumnya keduanya berada di dalam posisi yang seperti ini, sangat memalukan sebenarnya bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele.

Tapi, bukan keinginan sang kakak untuk tetap mendiamkan adik kesayangannya, namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika sang adik sepupu terus membela pemuda itu, yang membuat dirinya enggan untuk berkomentar lagi. Sebelum Himawari sendiri yang akan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Egois memang, tetapi rasa cinta yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, seharusnya berakhir bahagia. Bukan malah sebaliknya, dan kejujuran yang ia ucapkan malah menjadikan keadaan bertambah buruk seperti sekarang.

Di lain sisi, sang gadis yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya pada jalanan beraspal, ia tengah mati-matian menahan air mata yang sesekali menetes; kecil bagaikan embun tertiup angin, hilang saat ia menemukan pori-pori wajah yang membuatnya tenggelam di sana.

Dia sangat heran pada dirinya sendiri, seperti bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah membantah perkataan kakak sepupunya, dalam setiap berdebatan mereka, tapi hari ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia tengah mati-matian membela seorang pemuda yang entah siapa dia. Bukan kakak, adik atau pun saudara, tapi mengapa ia merasa sangat tidak suka ketika Inojin menilai pemuda blonde itu adalah seseorang yang buruk untuk dirinya.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunan, Himawari tak menyadari jika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong di wajahnya.

"Cepatlah turun, aku masih ada urusan lain." Suara dingin Inojin berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

Cepat-cepat Himawari tersadar dan menarik kasar tas berwarna _navy_ yang ia letakkan di atas _dashboard_. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya sedikit membanting. Segera ia melangkah pergi, dan menemui pemuda blonde yang pasti sudah menunggunya.

" _Tch_ , sial ... sial ...," terikan kesal Inojin setelah sang gadis pergi, dan beberapa kali pukulan keras ia lampiaskan pada setir mobil. "Kenapa semua jadi begini! Hah ..."

Kali ini emosinya benar-benar tidak terkendali, Inojin menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak peduli jika nanti dirinya akan mati karena kecelakaan, atau membusuk dipenjara karena telah menabrak pejalan kaki hingga tewas dan melanggar tata tertib berkendara yang baik.

.

.

Bertemu di Manduka Cafe mungkin bukan hal yang buruk. Sengaja memang, Boruto tidak menyewa kafe-kafe mewah atau sebuah gedung mewah seperti biasa, meski hanya untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan seperti ini. Bukan karena hal lain, namun kafe ini adalah tempat di mana ia dan gadis berambut indigo itu pertama kali berkencan, maka ia putuskan untuk menyewa kafe ini untuk satu hari istimewanya.

" _Hm_ , kenapa dia lama sekali." Boruto tak henti-hentinya mengamati arloji yang terpasang di tangan sebelah kanan, matanya pun melihat setiap pergerakan jarum jam yang bergerak.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama."

Hingga sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali, membuatnya lantas menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap lurus pada sang gadis, masing-masing bola mata _blue shapphire_ mereka saling beradu tatap.

Deg

Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang di dalam hati keduanya, sebelah tangan Himawari menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar sekencang ini?' batinnya bergemuruh.

Sedangkan Boruto hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Padahal mereka berdua sudah sangat sering bertemu, tapi perasaan aneh yang barusaja ia rasakan, membuatnya bingung, dan mengapa baru pertama kali ini ia merasakannya? Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dan ambil pusing akan hal itu, Boruto mengajak Himawari ke ruangan khusus yang telah ia pesan untuk mereka berdua.

Mempersilahkan sang gadis untuk segera duduk di sofa empuk berwarna ungu muda itu, dan di iya'kan oleh sang gadis.

Setelah mereka sedikit berbincang, inilah saatnya Boruto mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah sejak saat itu ingin ia katakan pada sang gadis pujaan.

" _Em,_ Boruto. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengadakan pesta di sini? Dan mengapa di sini hanya ada beberapa orang saja? _Uh_ , kita juga berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan mereka?!" beberapa pertanyaan Himawari lontarkan, karena ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan tidak enak juga dengan teman-teman Boruto, karena mereka berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengannya.

Boruto tersenyum, ia sudah menduga jika Himawari akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

'Sungguh gadis ini benar-benar masih polos.' Batin Boruto.

"Ah~, banyak sekali yang kau tanya Hima- _chan_! Akan aku jelaskan padamu. Ini hanyalah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keberhasilan tim basketku, karena kemarin kami telah memenangkan turnamen antar Universitas. Jadi, aku sengaja menyewa tempat ini dan mengajak para anggota klub basket untuk bersenang-senang di pesta ini, sebagai hadiah keberhasilan kami." Boruto menghela napas panjang dan sekarang berjalan untuk berpindah tempat tepat di samping Himawari. "Dan mengapa kita berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan mereka? Karena aku tidak ingin jika mereka mengganggu kencan kita."

"K-Kencan?" Ucap Himawari terbata.

Lantas kedua bola mata Himawari membulat sempurna, mendadak dipikirannya terlintas wajah kakak sepupunya, Inojin.

Dengan cepat Boruto memegang kedua tangan Himawari, dengan seulas senyum di bibir tipisnya. "Hima- _chan_ sejak pertemuan pertama kita di pesta itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Setiap hari, aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa fokus dalam bekerja-"

"Sebentar Boruto, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kenapa jadi berbelit-belit seperti ini?" kata Himawari, memotong ucapan Boruto yang belum rampung.

Lagi-lagi Boruto hanya tersenyum, ternyata gadis yang terlihat manis dan pendiam ini, adalah tipe orang yang tidak sabaran, sama seperti dirinya.

Masih memegang kedua telapak tangan sang gadis, Boruto kembali menghela napas. "Hima- _chan_ , aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Himawari membulatkan kedua bola mata _blue sapphire_ nya. Ia sangat bingung kali ini, memang dirinya menyukai si blonde, tapi di lain sisi ia masih teringat pertengkarannya dengan Inojin tadi.

Perkataan Inojin tentang siapa Boruto yang sebenarnya, membuat hatinya ragu untuk menerima ungkapan cinta dari si blonde.

Melepas paksa kedua telapak tangannya dari genggaman hangat Boruto, Himawari menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang. Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Jawaban tegas sang gadis membuat Boruto sangat kecewa, baru pertama kali ini ada seorang gadis yang menolak cintanya secara terang-terangan.

"Ah~ begitu ya ..."

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi, kita baru saja saling mengenal. Dan menurutku ini terlalu cepat, kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

"Tenang saja, sampai kapan pun aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu Hima- _chan_."

Himawari tersenyum lega, baru saja ia berpikir jika Boruto akan marah padanya.

" _Arigatou_... Boruto."

"Iya, tapi besok kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku ini, ya!"

"Hah, besok! Jangan besok, beri aku sedikit waktu lagi." Rayuan Himawari sungguh membuat pemuda berambut blonde ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ya ... ya ... ya, terserah kau saja. Aku akan tetap menunggu jawaban darimu." Jawab Boruto, masih dengan hati yang kecewa dan sebelah tangannya mencubit gemas, salah satu pipi gadis imut berambut indigo di hadapannya.

" _Auw_ ... sakit tau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omotesando - Tokyo**

Hari sudah semakin larut, namun Himawari masih terus memikirkan Inojin. Di lihatnya jam dinding berwarna abu-abu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, gadis muda dengan mata sebiru lautan itu masih belum juga bisa terlelap.

Membolak-balik bantal empuk miliknya dengan sesekali menepuk-nepuknya pelan, supaya terasa lebih nyaman dan berharap hal itu akan segera membuatnya terbang ke alam mimpi. Tetapi semakin ia mencoba, semakin ia tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya terus membayangkan perkataan kakak sepupunya siang tadi. Semua perkataan yang membuat Himawari ragu untuk menerima sang pemuda blonde.

"Ah~ kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata! Ini sudah pagi, dan aku sama sekali belum menutup mataku meski hanya sebentar." Gumam Himawari sendirian.

Mengambil ponsel pintarnya di atas nakas, ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk kakak sepupunya itu. Berharap pemuda berkucir itu akan memaafkan dirinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ponsel pintarnya bergetar. Menatap lekat-lekat layar ponselnya, ia tidak percaya jika Inojin akan langsung menelponnya di pagi buta seperti ini.

Dengan perasaan canggung, segera ia mengangkat telepon itu dan menunggu sebuah suara dari seberang sana.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" satu buah suara dari seberang membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

"A-Aku ... _uh_ , kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku barusan?" tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inojin, Himawari justru kembali bertanya dengan perasaan canggung.

"Itu ... ya, walaupun kau tidak meminta maaf pun, aku pasti sudah memaafkanmu."

Sungguh jawaban yang membuat sang gadis terkejut, Inojin memang begitu baik padanya. Mungkin keegoisan Himawari sendirilah yang membuat keadaan yang baik-baik saja, akhirnya menjadi rumit, pikirnya.

Tak terasa sebutir air mata menetes dari ujung matanya, sungguh ia sangat lega sekali sekarang.

" _A-Arigatou Nii-chan_. Oh iya, besok sepulang kerja kau tidak usah menjemputku, aku akan langsung ke apartemenmu."

"Oh, begitu ya! Baiklah."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu. _Jaa."_

Tut

Panggilan itu berakhir, dan Himawari kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk yang akan membawanya berselancar di alam mimpi meski hanya sebentar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiso - Nagano**

Akhir-akhir ini Kushina tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap, semua terjadi akibat sifat keras kepala Naruto yang membuat sang ibu harus terjaga di setiap pagi buta seperti sekarang.

Jeritan dan tangisan Naruto yang sudah beberapa malam ini membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, putranya itu selalu mengigau tidak jelas setiap malam. Kushina tahu, jika Naruto tidak meminum obat anti depresi yang ia berikan, meski setiap kali Kushina bertanya tentang hal itu pada putranya, ia selalu berdalih dan bersikukuh mengatakan jika obat itu mungkin sudah tidak bekerja dengan baik di tubuhnya.

Bukan karena hal lain, hanya saja Kushina tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalunya lagi. Masa-masa di mana kenangan kelam yang selama ini sangat ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam dan semua kejadian di masa lalu yang sudah membuat keluarganya hancur, akan kembali lagi.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pada pintu kamar memaksanya untuk berdiri dari ranjang hangatnya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu, menuju asal suara ketukan.

Krek

Pintu itu terbuka, seorang wanita yang di ketahui sebagai pengawal pribadinya dengan mengenakan jas hitam dan mempunyai raut wajah dingin, tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa dia mengigau lagi?"

"Iya Nyonya, kali ini Naruto- _sama_ seperti memanggil-manggil nama seseorang." Jawab wanita muda yang sama sekali tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Seseorang ..."

Tanpa ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, Kushina sudah melesat pergi menuju kamar sang putra dengan tergesa-gesa. Kali ini dia benar-benar sangat khawatir jika Naruto akan kembali mengalami depresi berat akibat mimpi buruknya.

Krek

Ketika Kushina membuka pintu kamar sang putra, ia menemukan Naruto tengah duduk di atas ranjang. Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah, tepat ke arah lantai.

Tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada dan memperlihatkan dada bidang dengan otot perut yang masih terlihat kencang, keringat mengalir turun dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya, membuat tubuh kekar itu mengkilat karena keringat yang terus keluar dari pori-pori.

Perlahan Kushina menghampirinya, mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di dalam lemari dan memberikan kain itu tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

" _K-Kaa-san_!" Naruto terkejut, sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kushina di sana. "Sejak kapan _Kaa-san_ di sini?"

"Baru saja, cepat bersihkan keringat itu, Naruto." Kushina duduk tepat di sebelah sang putra.

Sembari menunggu Naruto membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat-keringat itu, Kushina mengambil sebuah cincin dari dalam lipatan saputangan berwarna merah muda yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Apa kau bermimpi tentang gadis itu lagi?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto terdiam, susah payah ia mengingat wajah dan nama gadis itu. Namun semakin di ingat, semakin terasa menyakitkan yang ia rasakan dari dalam isi kepalanya.

" _Aakkhh_ ..., " Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, sungguh ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Gadis itu! Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku, _Kaa-san_?"

Kushina meneteskan air mata, hatinya terasa teramat sakit sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa menahan air mata yang semakin membasahi wajah keriputnya.

"Naruto ambilah, pakai cincin ini di jari manismu." Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Kushina memberanikan diri untuk memberikan cincin yang ia genggam itu pada Naruto.

"Cincin? Ini cincin siapa _Kaa-san_? Dan mengapa aku harus memakainya?"

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud dari sang ibu, lagi pula mengapa juga ia harus memakai cincin itu? Dan jika ia memakai cincin itu, pasti akan membuat kesalah pahaman dengan para sahabatnya jika mereka sampai tahu.

"Sudah pakai saja," Kushina menyematkan paksa cincin itu pada jari manis Naruto, dan tanpa ada penolakan darinya. "Pakailah cincin ini, jika kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu."

Naruto tersentak kaget, perkataan ibunya membuat kedua bola mata _blue sapphire_ nya membulat sempurna.

"B-Bertemu gadis itu! Ja ... jangan-jangan dia ... masih hidup? Gadis itu, gadis itu masih hidup, di mana dia sekarang? Katakan padaku _Kaa-san_ , di mana dia?"

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan Kushina. " _Uh_ ~ tenanglah Naruto."

Melihat ekspresi wajah sang ibu yang seperti menahan rasa sakit, cepat-cepat Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Kushina dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku _Kaa-san_ , aku hanya ... _em_ ~ maksudku, aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat ini. Aku ingin sekali melihat gadis itu, dan bertemu dengannya! Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya."

Kushina tertunduk, Naruto pun bisa melihat wajah sang ibu dari pantulan cahaya rembulan, ada raut kesedihan di sana. Dan nampak bulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipi sang ibu, turun ke bawah hingga menyentuh bibirnya yang bergetar hebat.

" _Kaa-san_ , ada apa? Mengapa _Kaa-san_ menangis, atau ..." Perkataan Naruto terhenti, ia menatap sendu cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san,_ Naruto. Karena selama ini sudah membuatmu menderita, _hiks ... hiks_..."

Naruto benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi melihat ibunya menangis, tetapi ia tahu jika dirinya tidak akan bisa menenangkan Kushina, selain sang ayah.

" _Kaa-san_..."

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi menahan ini semua," Kushina menatap lekat wajah sang putra dengan penuh harapan, dan memberikan selembar kertas kecil yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto seorang pria. "Perbaiki semua yang telah terjadi, temukan dia dan lelaki ini, maka kau akan mengetahui semua kebenarannya."

Naruto hanya terdiam mematung, ia tidak menyangka jika hari yang selama ini di nanti akhirnya tiba.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Kushina pergi dari sana dengan perasaan lega, namun bercampur aduk dengan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, bernuansa pastel. Kushina masih terus melampiaskan emosinya, memegang erat foto sang suami yang tengah tersenyum lembut sembari memeluk seorang wanita berambut merah. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia, sangat bahagia. Di tambah dengan adanya kehadiran seorang bocah kecil, yang tengah duduk di pangkuan sang wanita berambut merah itu.

Dia tersenyum, matanya pun juga tersenyum. Sungguh saat-saat seperti itulah yang sangat Kushina rindukan, walaupun itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi lagi.

Saat tengah bernostalgia, ia teringat sesuatu yang harus segera ia sampaikan kepada seseorang yang selama ini sudah membantu keluarganya.

Orang kepercayaan yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi kesetiaannya, menekan beberapa nomor dan segera menghubunginya.

"Ini sudah saatnya, aku sudah tidak sanggup melihatnya menderita, sampai saat ini." Kata Kushina, berusaha mengeluarkan nada bicara yang tegas meski kenyataannya mata itu masih terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata.

Sepertinya suara seseorang yang tengah ia telepon, dapat memahami situasi yang tengah Kushina alami, terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik Kushina yang sudah tidak lagi menegang.

Meski hanya sesaat, sebelum tubuh rentanya kembali menampakkan kekakuan yang di ikuti ekspresi keterkejutan dari wajah berkerut itu.

"B-Boruto ... oh _Kami-sama_ , tolong jangan sampai kau lukai mereka berdua." Suara sesegukan kembali terdengar, benar-benar malam ini adalah malam terberat bagi Kushina.

Akhirnya ia mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, pandangannya beralih pada foto ber _frame_ hitam yang terpajang di atas nakas itu.

" _Huh_ ~ Minato."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Love like this ~ Keinarra Minami

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama

Warning : Au, Ooc, No-EYD, Typo, Lime Inside

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Futako Tamagawa - Tokyo**

Pagi-pagi sekali Boruto sudah sangat rapi, tidak biasanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan dua garis di kedua pipinya itu bangun sepagi ini.

Di lihatnya arloji di pergelangan tangan kanan, menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ruang makan, dengan seulas senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Maaf tuan muda, ada tamu untuk Anda." Kata seorang pelayan yang datang menghampirinya.

Bersama seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan ayahnya dan mempunyai rambut mirip buah nanas, yang sama persis dengan rambut salah satu teman baiknya.

"Hai, Shikamaru _ji-san_. Lama tidak bertemu, ya?" ucap Boruto dengan gaya santainya dan tanpa sopan santun yang sudah sangat biasa ia lakukan.

" _Hn_ , di mana Naruto?"

"Oh ... _Tou-chan_ , dia sedang berada di rumah _Obaa-chan_."

"Katakan padanya untuk menemuiku di kantor jika dia sudah kembali," ujar Shikamaru sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

" _Hn_." Jawaban singkat si pemuda berambut blonde.

Namun belum sampai Shikamaru meninggalkan ruang makan, ia berhenti dan memutar badan. " _Ne_ ... Boruto, tumben sekali kau sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini?"

Boruto berkedip beberapa kali dan tersenyum. "Memangnya tidak boleh ya, kalau aku bangun sepagi ini, _Ji-san_?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi ini adalah sebuah keajaiban dunia. Kau tahu!" jawab Shikamaru sedikit meledek Boruto.

"Ya, Shikamaru _ji-san_. Jika urusan Anda sudah selesai, lebih baik Anda cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku melempar sup panas ini ke arah _Ji-san_ ," ucap Boruto dengan nada sedikit meninggi, bukan marah.

Hanya saja ia sedikit kesal dengan teman sang ayah yang terkenal pemalas ini, karena masih sepagi ini ia sudah membuat perasaannya sedikit memburuk dengan ucapannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah berani mengusirku ya, Anak muda." Shikamaru sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, geli melihat ekspresi kesal Boruto yang sama persis seperti ayahnya.

"Cepatlah pergi dari sini, _Ji-san_. Kau membuat pagiku rusak." Boruto semakin menekuk wajahnya hingga seperti pakaian kusut yang baru saja keluar dari mesin cuci.

Mendengus pelan. " _Tsumane_ ," desis Shikamaru, sedikit tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menjawab perkataan Boruto lagi.

" _Hah_ , sungguh menyebalkan sekali."

Boruto mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku celana, mengotak atiknya sebentar. Dan akhirnya menemukan nomor kontak yang ia cari, menekan tombol hijau, dan menempelkan ponselnya pada salah satu daun telinga.

Menunggu beberapa saat sembari melanjutkan sarapan, namun hingga sambungan teleponnya terputus, sang pemilik nomor sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Hingga beberapa kali Boruto mencoba kembali menghubungi nomor yang sama, tetapi hasilnya tetap saja sama, tidak ada respon.

"Sial, kenapa dari kemarin dia tidak mengangkat teleponku!" desis Boruto, dengan menampakkan raut kesalnya. "Apa lebih baik aku pergi kerumahnya saja." Gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiroo - Shibuya**

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha, sangat tenang dan terlalu sunyi jika dikatakan sebagai rumah berpenghuni. Di karenakan sang pemilik yang sangat jarang sekali berada di rumah, membuat mansion bergaya Belanda klasik modern ini, sudah mirip seperti rumah mewah berhantu.

Belum lagi, memang di kawasan ini terkenal dengan pemukimannya yang sangat tenang. Menjadikannya lokasi pemukiman paling tenang di Shibuya.

Boruto baru saja memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di garasi, sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Setiap kali ia berkunjung di kediaman Uchiha, Boruto merasa ini adalah rumah pribadinya sendiri, tanpa perlu permisi atau pun memberi tahu sang pemilik rumah, jika ia akan berkunjung kemari.

Para pelayan pun, sudah sangat paham dengan anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki yang terkenal seenaknya sendiri ini. Namun di balik sikapnya yang dingin dan cenderung tidak peduli, sebenarnya ia adalah pemuda yang baik dan semua yang mengenalnya juga pasti sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"Sarada ... Sarada ... apa kau di rumah?"

Beberapa kali Boruto memanggil nama anak tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Justru teriakannya yang terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan yang terlihat sangat lengang.

"Kenapa rumah ini selalu sesepi ini? Apa mereka tidak suka dengan rumah ini, hingga mereka sangat suka sekali membiarkan rumahnya seperti rumah berhantu seperti ini." Gerutu Boruto tidak jelas, sembari mondar-mandir ke sana kemari mencari Sarada.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Boruto, ketika ia melihat pemuda itu tengah berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas di ruang tamu sampai ke ruang dapur.

"Maaf tuan muda," seorang pelayan menunduk sesaat, tepat di belakang Boruto. Membuat sang pemuda sedikit kaget dan membalikkan badan.

" _Hah_ ~"

"Maaf tuan, nona Sarada sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pulang ke rumah." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Apa? Dia tidak pulang ke rumah? Lalu Sasuke _ji-san_ dan Sakura _ba-san_ di mana?"

"Mereka masih di luar negeri tuan."

"Baiklah, sekarang apa kau tau di mana Sarada?"

"Tidak tuan."

Boruto sudah seperti orang yang kebakaran celana, kakinya sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Ia terus mondar-mandir sambil memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya sedikit pusing, karena mengetahui jika Sarada sudah tidak pulang beberapa hari ini.

Jika sudah seperti ini, pikirannya selalu berakhir pada sahabat pucatnya yang tidak pernah kehabisan informasi.

"Mitsuki! Iya, aku harus menemuinya."

Dan Boruto bergegas menemui sahabat pucatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azabu - Tokyo**

"Tadi pagi aku sudah berpesan pada putramu, nanti kau temui aku di kantor saja."

"Saat aku pulang, dia sudah tidak di rumah. Lagi pula ini hal serius, aku tidak ingin jika orang lain sampai tahu." Jawab Naruto santai.

" _Tch,_ mau bagaimana lagi jika memang itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu," ucap Shikamaru sembari menuang _vodka_ ke dalam gelas kecil di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sama sekali belum berbicara apa pun tentang hal ini, Shika."

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu padaku, sudah bisa di pastikan kau tidak akan mau kuberi saran lain, bukan!"

Naruto tersenyum, di keluarkannya selembar foto dari dalam saku jas mahalnya. "Apa kau kenal orang ini?"

Tatapan Shikamaru beralih pada selembar foto itu, "Dia ... sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi aku tidak ingat di mana tepatnya!" masih berusaha mengingat tentang sosok lelaki di dalam selembar foto itu. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Dia berasal dari keluarga Otsutsuki, sebentar aku akan mengeceknya dulu."

Shikamaru masuk ke ruang kerjanya, setelah beberapa saat ia kembali keluar dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangan dan memberikan kertas itu pada Naruto. "Semoga ini bisa membantu."

"Toneri Otsutsuki, seorang dokter spesialis organ dalam, status kawin, tempat tinggal di-"

"Bisakah kau tidak membacanya dengan nada sekeras itu, Naruto! Lagi pula dari mana kau dapatkan foto pria itu?"

Menatap sahabat berambut nanas di hadapannya, Naruto meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. "Dari _Kaa-san_ ku, dan aku ingin kau membantuku lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menemukan gadis itu."

Sedikit terkejut, Shikamaru membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku tidak percaya ini, _Kaa-san_ mu berubah pikiran dan kau akan membuka kembali kasus yang telah di tutup betahun-tahun yang lalu itu?"

"Iya, kuharap kau mau membantuku lagi hingga kasus ini benar-benar terungkap."

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Naruto meminum segelas _vodka_ yang tadi sudah di tuangkan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Yakin, sangat-sangat yakin."

"Tapi seingatku, terakhir kali kita menjalankan misi ini, kau pingsan dan koma hingga hampir satu bulan lamanya, hanya karena sebuah syal yang sudah setengah terbakar saat kita di rumahmu yang di Hokkaido itu 'kan?"

"Syal sialan itu? Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya, aku sudah tidak ingat dengan kejadian konyol itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak pingsan lagi, karena itu sangat merepotkan."

" _Cih_ , sialan kau, sekarang aku bukanlah Naruto yang dulu. Dan ingat, jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang hal ini, tanpa terkecuali," Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru. "Hanya kau dan aku," dan kembali menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengerti, apa kau mau _vodka_ lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Denenchofu - Tokyo**

Boruto terburu-buru menuju apartemen Mitsuki, mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi karena terlalu cemas, hingga ia tidak melihat jika sudah ada sepuluh kali panggilan tidak terjawab dari sang ayah.

Tanpa memperdulikan suara dari ponselnya yang kembali berdering, sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Boruto terburu-buru meninggalkan mobil dan ponselnya tertinggal di sana.

Dengan sedikit berlarian dan napas terengah-engah, Boruto berusaha menekan-nekan bel yang berada di sebelah pintu, namun Mitsuki belum juga membukakan pintu untuknya, karena kesal akhirnya Boruto mencoba untuk menelpon sahabat pucatnya itu.

"Sial, pasti dia sedang berduaan dengan Sumire di dalam. Sampai tidak mendengarkan teriakanku yang sudah seperti orang gila di sini," Boruto berbicara sendirian di depan pintu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menelponnya."

Tetapi sangat sial baginya, ia tidak menemukan ponsel itu di dalam saku celana, ternyata benda itu tertinggal di dalam mobil. Dengan terpaksa Boruto harus kembali ke basemen untuk mengambil ponselnya.

" _Hah_ ~ sungguh sial sekali hari ini."

 **...**

Di dalam ruangan bernuansa serba putih, kedua sejoli yang tengah melakukan adegan panas di atas ranjang, tengah bersusah payah menuntaskan nafsu birahinya. Bukannya tidak mendengar teriakan pemuda blonde tadi, namun Mitsuki sedang tidak ingin di ganggu sebelum ia sampai pada puncak kepuasannya.

Dan setelah semua berakhir, Mitsuki merebahkan tubuh letihnya di samping sang kekasih, ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat karena merasa puas dengan permainan hari ini.

"Aku akan mandi dulu." Kata Sumire.

"Ya, mandilah dulu. Aku akan pergi untuk melihatnya."

Setelah itu, Mitsuki lantas berdiri dan pergi menuju arah pintu, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan sahabatnya di sana. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berjalan menuju halaman parkir dengan dandanan seadanya, mengenakan sebuah celana pendek berwarna biru muda warna kesukaannya dan dada bidang yang terekspos memperlihatkan tato bergambar ular di bagian punggung.

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari para penghuni lain, Mitsuki terus berjalan pasti.

Baru sampai beberapa meter Mitsuki berjalan, ternyata Boruto sudah kembali dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan raut wajah kusut.

" _Hey, hey, hey_ Boruto. Kenapa wajahmu berantakan sekali?"

"Nah, ini yang membuat wajahku berantakan." Kata Boruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Mitsuki.

" _Hah_! Aku?" Mitsuki menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya kau, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Tapi kau tega sekali padaku, bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan aku berteriak-teriak di depan pintu seperti orang gila."

" _Hahaha_ , ayolah jangan marah begitu. Aku tadi sedang sibuk, karena kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, _yah_ ... dengan terpaksa aku tidak membukakanmu pintu."

"Terserah, aku capek dan haus."

Tidak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda berkulit pucat yang terus saja berbicara, Boruto melangkah pergi.

" _Hey_ ... kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku minta minum, aku haus."

"Tunggu ..."

 _Sreett_

Mitsuki tepat waktu, sebelum sahabat blondenya masuk ke dalam, ia sudah menghadangnya di depan pintu dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan menghalangiku, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."

Boruto bersusah payah menyingkirkan Mitsuki, meskipun itu hanya sia-sia karena ternyata pemuda berkulit pucat itu memiliki tenaga yang cukup tangguh.

" _Aakh_ ... hentikan ini Boruto, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin masuk dan meminta minum. Kau memperlakukanku dengan tidak baik, sampai aku jadi capek, berkeringat dan haus karena harus mondar-mandir ke sana dan kemari."

"Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk ke sana dan kemari 'kan! Nah, sekarang katakan ada perlu apa, sampai membuatmu harus datang kemari?"

Boruto benar-benar sangat kesal, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya hari ini pada pemuda di hadapannya, karena jika itu terjadi Boruto tidak akan bisa menemukan Sarada, apa lagi jika nantinya Mitsuki yang akan membantunya untuk mencari Sarada sampai marah kepadanya.

"Oke, sekarang kau tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk dan dengan mudahnya kau memintaku untuk mengatakan masalah ini di depan pintu? Oh ... _Kami-sama_ betapa baiknya teman yang kau berikan untuku."

" _Hahaha_ , sudahlah terima saja takdirmu. Sekarang cepat katakan, jangan bertele-tele seperti ini, aku masih banyak pekerjaan di dalam."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Jadi begini, ada sedikit masalah, Sarada sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mencarinya, karena akan menjadi masalah besar jika kedua orang tuanya pulang dan gadis itu tidak ada di rumah." Jelas Boruto panjang lebar.

Mitsuki kembali tersenyum, entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, sejak kedatangan Boruto ke apartemennya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ah, jadi hanya itu masalahnya. Aku kira ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari sekedar mencari seorang gadis yang hilang," ucapnya.

Boruto masih tidak bisa memahami Mitsuki yang selalu santai di situasi sesulit apa pun, asalkan sahabatnya itu merasa senang dan bisa diandalkan, Boruto akan selalu bersabar menghadapinya.

"Ya, hanya itu saja, kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan kabari aku secepatnya."

Boruto lantas pergi, setelah kejadian aneh yang baru saja ia alami karena ke konyolannya sendiri dan Mitsuki yang tidak memperbolehkannya masuk meski hanya sebentar, walau sekedar untuk meminta segelas air putih.

"Siap bos, jangan malas untuk mengunjungiku ya." Ujar Mitsuki di akhiri dengan tawa lebar.

"Sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, Sarada sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya, terus menangis, mengurung diri dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri hingga membuat keadaannya menjadi begitu mengenaskan.

" _Hiks ... hiks_ ... mengapa kau setega ini padaku, Boruto ..."

Isak tangis Sarada pecah seketika, ketika ia kembali mengingat kejadian di klub malam itu.

" _Aarrgghhh_ ...," Sarada berteriak, suaranya menggema di dalam kamar mandi yang cukup luas. "Kau jahat Boruto ... kau jahat. _Hiks ... hiks_ ... kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa melihatku? Tidakkah kau merasakan tulusnya cintaku ... _hiks_ ... _hiks_... _aarrgghh_..."

Kembali Sarada berteriak, air matanya ikut mengalir bersama aliran air yang keluar dari shower, lengkingan suaranya pun tak hentinya beradu dengan percikan air.

Setelah satu jan lamanya ia merasa sudah lebih baik, menarik kasar handuk berwarna merah yang tepat berada di sebelah tubuhnya, dan segera melekatkannya pada tubuh mulusnya.

Sarada melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang sangat terasa lemas, menuju ranjang queen size yang berseprai biru. Sudah dua hari ini Sarada mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, tanpa makan. Walaupun perutnya terasa sangat lapar, namun ia enggan menyentuh makanan meski hanya sedikit. Baginya, cukup mengisi perutnya dengan air mineral yang berada di dalam lemari pendingin, yang tepat berada di salah satu sudut ruangan, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat perutnya terasa kenyang.

Mengambil ponsel pintarnya di atas nakas, ada tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dari Boruto. Lagi-lagi sahabat blondenya yang sialan itu meneleponnya, rasa senang selalu menghampiri perasaannya ketika pemuda itu berusaha menghubunginya, namun hanya dengan hitungan detik, seketika perasaan itu hilang saat pikirannya kembali mengingat tentang perkataan Boruto padanya.

 **Flashback On**

Seperti biasa setiap malam, para pemuda dan pemudi, khususnya anak-anak orang kaya selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka untuk bersenang-senang, berpesta, minum dan atau mencari kesenangan dengan para gadis malam. Meski begitu, ada juga diantara mereka yang pergi ke tempat seperti itu hanya untuk melepaskan kejenuhan mereka, atau hanya sekedar ingin menghabiskan malam panjang dengan alunan musik yang keras dan menonton tarian erotis dari para penari di klub.

T2 Shibuya yang terletak di tengah-tengah area perbelanjaan Shibuya Center Gai. Sebuah klub yang sangat besar dan populer di kalangan anak muda, di lengkapi dengan sistem suara terbaik di Jepang, DJ booth dengan _projection_ _mapping_ terbaru dan yang juga pertama di Jepang, serta klub dengan interior berkelas dan mewah.

Ada pula rekomendasi lain dari klub ini, sebuah restoran di dalam klub dengan masakan Eropa Barat, yang menyajikan menu dengan bahan-bahan berkualitas. Sangat cocok untuk pengunjung yang mungkin merasa lapar setelah bersenang-senang atau ingin makan malam.

Di lantai dua, disalah satu meja, terlihat sekelompok anak muda yang di temani beberapa teman wanitanya, tengah asik menenggak minuman beralkohol. Gelak tawa mereka dan suara keras dari dentuman musik yang di mainkan oleh seorang DJ di sana seakan menyatu. Sesekali terlihat salah satu diantara pemuda itu ada yang berdiri dan menari, dengan gayanya yang sempoyongan.

Sarada yang duduk tepat di sebelah Boruto, berusaha menghentikan pemuda berambut blonde itu untuk terus minum.

"Boruto kau sudah sangat mabuk, lebih baik kau berhenti minum. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," ujar Sarada sembari mengambil kasar gelas kecil berisi alkohol, dari tangan Boruto.

Boruto yang sudah terlihat sangat mabuk, hanya bisa tersenyum dan membiarkan Sarada mengambil minumannya.

"Hai Boruto, setiap hari saja kau teraktir kami bersenang-senang seperti ini." Ucap salah satu gadis bertubuh tambun, dengan kulit berwarna coklat.

"Iya, kau 'kan yang paling kaya diantara kita. Tidak masalahkan kalau setiap hari kau mentraktir kami, Boruto." Kini pemuda dengan model rambut seperti nanas, bersuara.

"Tenang saja Cho-cho, Shikadai. Jika dia menerimaku, dan dia sudah sah menjadi kekasihku. Pasti kalian akan aku teraktir lagi, sepuasnya," jawab Boruto dengan nada cukup keras.

 _Deg_

Sarada sangat terkejut, karena dia tidak mabuk. Jadi dia tidak salah, mendengar ucapan Boruto barusan, bukan!

"Boruto, apa maksudmu? Kekasih? Siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihmu?" Sarada bersuara cukup keras, tepat di depan wajah Boruto yang terlihat memerah.

Mitsuki yang juga tidak mabuk berusaha memberitahu gadis Uchiha itu untuk mengajak Boruto ke tempat lain, karena Mitsuki tahu pasti hal yang akan Sarada tanyakan akan membuat pemuda blonde itu salah paham, apa lagi dengan kondisinya yang sedang mabuk seperti sekarang.

Tapi karena musik yang terlalu kencang, membuat Sarada sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Akhirnya Mitsuki mengatakannya tepat di telinga Sarada dengan suara cukup keras. Dan di balas anggukan oleh sang gadis.

Menarik paksa sahabat blondenya, kini mereka berdua berada di depan toilet. Masih cukup ramai orang berlalu lalang, namun tempatnya yang cukup tenang membuat keduanya tidak perlu berteriak saat berbicara.

"Boruto dengarkan aku. Apa maksudmu tadi? Gadis mana yang kau maksud? Apa gadis Otsutsuki itu yang akan menjadi kekasihmu?" tanpa basa-basi, Sarada langsung menanyakannya pada Boruto.

Tertawa lepas, entah apa yang Boruto tertawakan. Hingga matanya berair karena ia tak henti-hentinya tertawa, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

Mencengkram erat bahu Boruto, Sarada sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah dan rasa penasarannya sekarang. "Boruto jawab aku," menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda di depannya, berharap ia akan sedikit lebih sadar dari mabuknya. "Siapa gadis yang kau maksud?"

Mulai geram dengan sikap Sarada padanya, Boruto mencengkram lengan Sarada kuat-kuat dan kemudian menghempaskannya.

"Cukup Sarada, jika kau mengajakku ke tempat ini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu, kurasa itu sangat tidak penting."

Sarada kira sahabatnya ini sudah terlalu mabuk, hingga tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Tapi ia salah besar, nyatanya Boruto sangat sadar dan dengan tatapan dingin menjawab pertanyaan Sarada barusan.

"B-Boruto."

"Sudah jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, aku sudah sangat muak dengan semua ini. Kau selalu mengatur hidupku, kau selalu menghalangi jalanku, aku tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku? Apa selama kita berteman, aku kurang baik padamu? Kenapa aku selalu salah di matamu? Atau selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang pecundang, seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku dulu, _hah_?"

 _Deg_

Seperti tersayat pedang, begitu sakit hati Sarada mendengar kata-kata Boruto. Padahal kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, waktu mereka masih sangat kecil dan belum mengerti tentang arti dari kata ' _pecundang_ '.

Tapi Sarada benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Boruto masih sangat mengingat betul kata-kata yang pernah ia lontarkan pada sahabatnya. Dan Sarada tidak pernah mengira jika Boruto akan sakit hati sampai seperti ini.

Hanya bisa terdiam, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata _onyx_ sang gadis. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa berucap apa-apa.

" _Hiks ... hiks_ ... a-aku ..." Sarada sangat bingung hingga terbata karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.

"Dulu memang aku tidak mengerti tentang perkataanmu itu, sebelum _Tou-chan_ yang menjelaskan kata-kata itu padaku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin bahagia, Sarada. Kuharap kali ini kau bisa mengerti," setelah mengatakan itu, Boruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sarada, yang sesegukan menahan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya.

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bersambung ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minal aidzin walfaidzin teman-teman? mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat semua teman-teman yang merayakan hari raya idul fitri.

Kei minta kritik dan sarannya, karena sudah lama sekali nggak nulis, jadi tulisannya sangat berantakan sekali.

Mohon masukan dan bantuannya.

Terima kasih.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Love like this ~ Keinarra Minami

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama

Warning : Au, Ooc, No-EYD, Lime inside

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Distrik Shibuya**

Hari ini begitu cerah, Hinata dan Ino menghabiskan waktu libur mereka untuk berbelanja dan sekedar bersantai di restoran mewah. Melepas penat setelah berhari-hari bekerja hingga larut malam, keduanya adalah seorang desainer yang kemampuannya sudah di akui di ajang internasional.

Tidak heran jika keduanya sudah memiliki banyak konsumen dari kalangan artis dan bahkan orang-orang penting, setelah beberapa tahun terakhir berkarir bersama, akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan untuk membuka butik dengan Ino sebagai manager di sana.

Seperti biasa, Hinata selalu memesan green tea hangat tanpa cemilan. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena ia selalu mewajibkan dirinya untuk melakukan sarapan di pagi hari dan mengontrol pola makannya demi kesehatan. Karenanya setiap kali ia keluar bersama Ino, sudah bisa di tebak siapa wanita yang akan terlihat berdiet ketat di masa tuanya.

" _Ne_... Hinata, sekali-sekali pesanlah sesuatu. Jangan hanya segelas teh atau kopi saja yang di pesan."

Sedikit saran dari sahabatnya sama sekali tidak menggiurkan bagi Hinata.

Hanya tersenyum, Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan berkutat dengan semua kesibukannya.

"Oh iya Ino, apakah gaun nyonya Anko untuk acaranya minggu ini sudah kau kerjakan?" ujar Hinata.

Ino menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya yang sudah hampir masuk jam makan siang.

"Nyonya Anko ya! Sebentar aku cek dulu."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau belum mengerjakannya?"

Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, dengan cepat Ino mengirim sebuah data atas nama 'Nyonya Anko' pada Hinata. Sebuah foto gaun mewah yang terpasang ditubuh maneken, sebelum sahabatnya ini akan menceramahinya lagi.

"Coba kau lihat, itu sudah betul apa belum!"

Hinata mengamati foto gaun dari berbagai sisi itu, sangat detail dan terlihat sempurna.

"Bagus, tepat waktu. Nanti kita ke butik untuk memastikan apa ini sudah benar-benar sesuai atau tidak. Dan aku akan menghubungi nyonya Anko agar dia segera mengambil gaun itu, jika kita sudah benar-benar memastikan semuanya sempurna."

Ino hanya membalas ucapan Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman, ia baru teringat tentang sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan pada sahabatnya ini.

"Hinata, semua dugaan kita benar."

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil, menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kedua mata _amesthys_ nya menatap tajam wajah datar Ino.

"Dugaan?" Menelengkan sedikit kepala, ternyata Hinata belum paham dengan kata-kata singkat sahabat pirangnya.

" _Hah_ ... kau ini, padahal aku sudah sangat serius."

"Makanya, bicaralah yang jelas. Agar aku bisa memahami ucapan anehmu itu." Senyum geli menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"Iya, akan aku lakukan. _Um_ ... pemuda itu ...," sangat berat mengatakan hal ini, karena Hinata pasti akan sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Pemuda? Siapa? Jangan bilang kau menyukai seorang pemuda yang seusia dengan putramu, Ino?" Hinata terkekeh geli.

Sama sekali tidak ada aura keseriusan di antara keduanya, hanya melempar candaan yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi.

Tapi Ino senang ketika melihat sahabat berambut indigonya ini bisa tersenyum lepas seperti sekarang.

"Baikalah, sudah selesai bercandanya. Ini serius Hinata, pemuda itu! Pemuda dengan dua guratan di kedua pipinya, pemuda yang sedang mendekati Hima- _chan_." Ino menghentikan ucapannya, saat mendapati guratan di dahi Hinata.

"Pemuda itu!" barulah Hinata memasang raut wajah serius, saat mengetahui apa yang ingin sahabatnya bicarakan.

"Iya, pemuda itu adalah bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki, dan dia adalah putra dari Naruto Uzumaki. Boruto U-Z-U-M-A-K-I," sengaja Ino menekankan ucapannya di nama Uzumaki, yang langsung mendapat sebuah ekspresi terkejut dari lawan bicaranya, Hinata.

"B-Bo-ruto U-Uzumaki." Hinata tergagap, entah mengapa ada perasaan sakit dan sedih ketika mendengar nama itu.

Ino mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Hinata, apa mungkin dia itu putramu?"

Dan hening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omotesando - Tokyo**

Waktu terus berlalu, tidak terasa sudah beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata mendengar semua cerita tentang pemuda bernama Boruto itu dari sahabat pirangnya.

Setiap malam Hinata tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, siang pun demikian. Di butik tempat ia bekerja, dan yang sekaligus sebagai kantor pribadinya, Hinata hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun. Hingga pekerjaan yang seharusnya di kerjakannya sendiri, menjadi terbengkalai, alhasil Ino lah yang harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu.

Dan bagi Ino, mungkin dengan menceritakan semua kecurigaannya tentang Boruto pada Hinata adalah hal yang salah, jika ia tahu akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Seperti siang ini saja, Hinata hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk menatap hamparan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari sebuah kaca besar di ruang kerjanya, tanpa melakukan apa pun sedari tadi.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Ino, sembari menepuk pelan sebelah pundak wanita bermata _amesthys_ itu.

Menghela napas pelan, Hinata benar-benar bingung sekarang, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini aku akan pulang lebih cepat karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan di tempat lain, kuserahkan semua yang ada di sini padamu." Ucap Hinata, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia masih sibuk menatap gedung-gedung tinggi di sana.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Hinata berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan seulas senyum di bibir _peach_ nya. "Ino, _arigatou."_

 **...**

Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat, karena ia ingin sekali menceritakan semua keresahan yang di alaminya pada Toneri. Lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, meskipun nyatanya Hinata belum sepenuhnya bisa memahami sifat dingin Toneri yang begitu misterius.

Sampailah ia di apartemen, tempat paling aman dan nyaman untuk melepas kepenatan. Toneri pun sudah ada di sana, lelaki itu terlihat tengah bersantai di teras balkon dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya.

" _Huh_ ~ kenapa hari ini aku lelah sekali! Ah, Toneri- _san_ sepertinya kau sangat menikmati acara bersantaimu, ya!"

" _Hn_."

" _Emm_ ... jawaban macam apa itu! Apa kau sudah lama menungguku, hingga kau merasa bosan dan kesal padaku?"

Toneri menutup majalah, dan memalingkan pandangan pada wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan lesu.

"Sudah setua ini kau masih banyak bicara sekali, ya!" satu ucapan Toneri membuat Hinata naik darah.

"Hey ... apa-apaan itu, padahal umurku lebih muda darimu loh."

"Oke, aku kalah. Sekarang duduklah dan katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku."

Hinata duduk tepat di samping Toneri, wajahnya yang lesu dan kusut kini menjadi sedikit lebih serius.

" _Um_ , ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Sesuatu yang sudah beberapa hari ini membuat pikiranku tidak tenang."

"Ya, katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya dan sepertinya ini sesuatu yang serius, hingga kau terlihat sangat gusar dan tidak segar, tidak seperti biasanya."

"..." Hinata terdiam, ia bingung harus memulai percakapan ini dari mana.

"Kenapa kau diam?" ujar Toneri, menunggu wanita di sampingnya berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalu, bertahun-tahun aku bersusah payah menghapus semua kenangan itu. Tetapi, semua usahaku sepertinya hanya sia-sia."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini?"

"Na-Naruto, mantan suamiku. Dia mempunyai seorang putra, dan sekarang dengan sengaja atau tidak, putranya itu tengah mendekati puriku, Himawari. Aku tidak ingin jika lelaki berengsek dan pemuda dari keluarga Uzumaki itu sampai menyakiti putriku juga, _Nii-san_." Jawab Hinata tegas.

Tidak pernah salah dugaan Toneri, cepat atau lambat pasti Hinata akan tahu tentang hal ini. Tidak menampakkan keterkejutan, Toneri mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindar? Ini adalah takdir, takdirmu di masa lalu yang cepat atau pun lambat, pasti akan kembali menghampirimu. Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya, jika kau benar-benar ingin terlepas dari kenyataan pahit ini."

 _Deg_

Hinata tercengang, bukannya Toneri yang seharusnya terkejut akan kabar itu. Namun Hinata lah yang kini terkejut karena ucapan Toneri padanya.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa sepertinya _Nii-san_ sangat mendukung keluarga itu? Apa _Nii-san_ ingin aku kembali menderita seperti dulu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tetapi, tidak semua pemikiran yang terkadang kita anggap benar, itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk menuntun diri kita sendiri," menatap lekat kedua mata mutiara Hinata, Toneri meyakinkan wanita itu agar dia bisa merubah pendiriannya. "Kesempatan, masih ada kesempatan jika kau ingin benar-benar bahagia. Dengarkan orang lain, dan hancurkan keegoisanmu."

" _N-Nii-san_ ," perempatan di dahi Hinata begitu kentara, napasnya pun menjadi tidak teratur, emosi yang selama ini menguasainya telah membuatnya menjadi sekeras ini.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi Himawari dan kau juga sangat menyayanginya, bukan! Jika kau ingin benar-benar dia bahagia, lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan sejak dulu." Toneri berdiri dari tempat duduknya, masih menatap Hinata yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tapi, di-dia ... sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Hinata tertunduk, ia berbicara dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Jika kau memang mengenalnya lebih dari siapa pun, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi." Jawab Toneri.

Menengadahkan kepala dan memejamkan kedua mata, Hinata benar-benar sedang berusaha mencerna semua ucapan Toneri padanya.

"Apa aku harus kembali ke Los Angeles?"

"Lakukan, jika memang kau ingin terus berlari tanpa tujuan."

Menghela napas panjang, Hinata tengah mati-matian menahan emosinya yang terus memuncak setiap membahas tentang hal ini. "Baiklah _Nii-san_ ... akan kupikirkan lagi."

Toneri menyambar jas berwarna merah _maroon_ yang ia letakkan di atas kursi, dan mengenakan jas itu pada tubuh tegapnya. "Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, aku akan menjemput istriku di bandara."

Kembali Hinata di buat terkejut oleh Toneri untuk yang kedua kalinya. " _Nee-san_ pulang? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku jika akan datang hari ini?"

"Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk," Toneri melangkah pergi melewati Hinata, namun terhenti tepat di ambang pintu sembari sedikit menengok ke belakang. "Dan satu lagi, kau sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Pertahankan itu, Hinata- _san._ "

"Jangan meremehkan aku." Hinata tersenyum sinis, dan Toneri pun sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki menggema saat melewati barisan pintu apartemen yang tertutup rapat dengan suasana hening, karena tidak terlihat satu pun aktivitas di sana.

 _Cklek_

Membuka salah satu pintu dan menerobos masuk. "Maaf _Nii-chan_ sudah membuatmu menunggu lama,," ujar gadis bersurai indigo yang kini sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk berwarna hitam.

" _Hmm_ ... kau ini selalu saja terlambat, kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" omel Inojin seperti biasa, yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur.

"Maaf Inojin _-nii,_ kau tahu 'kan kalau aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali."

"Sibuk apa?! Yang kutahu, setelah pulang kerja kau hanya bergosip dengan teman-teman modelmu di kafe _coffe_ yang berada di ujung jalan sana, menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk membicarakan orang lain."

Himawari berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Inojin. " _Ne_... jangan marah, nanti _Nii-chan_ bisa cepat tua loh."

Melotot ke arah Himawari sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Inojin begitu gemas melihat tingkah laku Himawari yang semakin hari membuatnya selalu dalam tekanan emosi.

" _Huh_... kau ..., _hah_ sudahlah. Percuma saja aku menasehatimu, besok pasti kau akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hehehe, jangan terlalu pasrah begitu, di mana _Nii-chan_ ku yang selalu bersemangat!"

Inojin mulai mempersiapkan semua masakan yang telah ia buat khusus untuk dirinya dan Himawari malam ini.

Tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup untuk mereka makan berdua. Ada sup _miso_ , _sushi,_ _chicken katsu_ _tojidon_ dan tidak lupa _ramen_ spesial, makanan favorit Himawari.

"Nah sudah selesai, ayo duduk dan makanlah." Inojin mempersilakan gadis bersurai indigo itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, yang tepat berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Dan di balas dengan senyuman bahagia dari wajah cantik Himawari. "Wah ... aromanya begitu lezat, aku jadi sangat lapar."

 _Ssslluuurrpp_

Satu suapan kuah _ramen_ yang kental berhasil membuat lidah Himawari bergoyang.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau menyukainya, Hima- _chan_?" tanya Inojin.

"Ini sungguh enak, memang masakan _Nii-chan_ yang selalu bisa membuatku ingin makan terus." Jawab sang gadis dengan senyum lima jari.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu dan setelah itu cepatlah pulang, Hinata _ba-chan_ pasti sudah menunggumu."

" _Ha'i._ " Tiba-tiba Himawari teringat akan pemuda blonde, yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak mendatanginya di tempat kerja. "Inojin- _nii_ , apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Menghentikan acara makannya, Inojin menatap ke arah Himawari. "Boleh, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

" _Um_... apakah Boruto itu sudah memiliki kekasih?" ucapnya takut-takut, ia khawatir jika kakak sepupunya yang kini menatapnya intens, akan marah seperti waktu itu.

Masih memasang wajah datar, Inojin menghela napas pelan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Hima- _chan_!"

" _Em_ ... _a-ano_... _eto_ ...," Himawari tergagap, ragu untuk menjelaskan pada _Nii-chan_ nya yang pasti akan mengintrogasinya.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari sang adik, Inojin melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

" _Emm_ ... i-itu ..." Kembali Himawari bergumam.

" _Hm_ ," Inojin meletakkan sumpit tepat di atas mangkuk. "Pasti dia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya padamu, ya?"

 _Blue sapphire_ sebiru lautan itu melebar seketika, setelah mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

"Iya kan!" tegas Inojin.

"I-Iya, sudah sejak saat itu, tapi ak-" Perkataan Himawari terputus.

"Kau masih belum menjawabnya, apakah kau menerimanya atau tidak. Dengan alasan karena kau belum terlalu mengenalnya, dan hal ini terlalu cepat untukmu." Lanjut Inojin yang sudah kembali menatap kedua bola mata indah Himawari, "sudah bisa di tebak."

Himawari tertunduk melihat mangkuk berisi _ramen_ yang masih utuh dan hangat. Menanti untuk ia santap, "Iya, semua yang _Nii-chan_ katakan itu benar. Karena ... dua garis itu."

"..." Inojin hanya terdiam, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan semua yang ia tahu pada Himawari.

"Menurut _Nii-chan_ , aku harus bagaimana?"

Mendengus pelan, hari ini Inojin benar-benar tidak ingin makan. Tiba-tiba saja selera makannya hilang entah ke mana. " _Hm_ ... sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan, Hima- _chan_. Dan cepat habiskan makan malammu."

Inojin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah dapur.

Himawari sangat kecewa saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sebenarnya bukan jawaban tentang perasaannya pada Boruto yang ingin ia dengar dari mulut Inojin.

Tetapi perasaan kakak sepupunya kepada dirinyalah yang ingin ia dengar sekarang, Himawari tahu jika Inojin juga mencintainya, karena sebenarnya Himawari pun sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada sang kakak sepupu.

Hanya saja, keegoisan dan kedekatan antara ia dan Boruto, yang akhirnya akhir-akhir ini membuat Inojin lebih memilih untuk mengalah dengan perasaannya dan menjauh dari Himawari.

Himawari tahu dan sangat mengerti dengan sikap Inojin yang selalu mengalah, ia tahu semua yang dilakukan kakak sepupunya hanya agar Himawari bahagia.

 _Sreekk_

 _Grep_

" _Nii-chan_ ," dengan cepat Himawari menyusul Inojin ke dapur dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, yang membuat Inojin tersentak kaget. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hi-Himawari!" kata Inojin.

Himawari semakin memeluk erat pinggang Inojin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung sang kakak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, Sarada terlihat sedikit lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Kini ia sudah terlihat rapi dengan polesan _make up_ tipis di wajahnya.

 _Tap tap tap_

"Lebih baik kau cepat pulang, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Boruto?" ucap Mitsuki yang tengah menghisap sebatang rokok yang sudah hampir habis.

Sudah sejak pagi Mitsuki berada di apartemen Sarada, berusaha membujuk gadis Uchiha itu agar dia mau pulang dan tidak membuat semua orang khawatir.

"Apa arti dari kepulanganku, jika kehadiranku saja tidak pernah di harapkan!"

"Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja, jangan karena Boruto berkata seperti itu, kau sampai menyiksa dirimu sendiri," sahut Mitsuki cepat. "Ini, kuharap dengan ini kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Sarada menerima sekantong kecil serbuk putih dari Mitsuki. Segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecilnya dan tersenyum kecil.

" _Hn_ , terima kasih kau sudah mau mengunjungiku. Kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Sarada.

"Sebenarnya masih ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, tapi kurasa hari ini bukan hari baik untuk membicarakannya."

"Jika kau sudah menemukan hari baik itu, temui aku di tempat biasa." Jawab Sarada, kini gadis itu berada di depan pintu. Memutar knop, membukanya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Mitsuki menarik ujung bibirnya, menyeringai dengan tatapan menyepelekan seperti biasanya.

"Dasar gadis angkuh itu, menyebalkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be Continued_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

RnR please!


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

 **.**

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Love Like This ~ Keinarra Minami

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama

Warning : Au, Ooc, No-EYD, Lime Inside

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam tengah melaju di jalanan kota Tokyo, daerah yang di lalui tidak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan standar dan terlihat beberapa pejalan kaki di trotoar.

Himawari sedari tadi tidak berhenti memainkan ponsel pintarnya, mengabaikan pemuda yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya sembari menyetir mobil.

Sedang Boruto, tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah Himawari yang sama sekali tidak menganggap dia ada di sana. Namun Boruto tidak keberatan, karena mungkin gadis itu tengah gugup untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta pikirnya.

"Ah, Hima- _chan_ apakah kau menikmati makan malam hari ini?" tanya Boruto, berusaha menetralisir keadaan yang begitu hambar.

Merasa terpanggil, Himawari tersenyum dan menatap kearah Boruto. "Iya, makan malamnya begitu mewah. Aku sangat menikmatinya, _arigatou_ Boruto."

Gadis mana yang tidak akan menikmati makan malam mewah jika bersama Boruto, kemewahan dan semua yang mereka inginkan pasti akan Boruto berikan untuk orang yang dia cintai.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Ja-Jawaban?" Himawari sedikit gugup dan ragu akan menjawab pernyataan cinta yang tidak mungkin bisa dia terima, karena ada cinta lain yang lebih dia inginkan dalam hidupnya.

"Iya, kau maukan menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Boruto _to the point_.

"Aku ...," Himawari benar-benar ragu akan mengatakannya, apa lagi mengingat pesan dari Inojin jika Boruto akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tapi dia harus mengatakannya dengan jujur sebelum semuanya semakin jauh. "Ma-Maaf Boruto, aku ... tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

 _Ckiiitttt_

Boruto menginjak rem kuat-kuat, membuat Himawari terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Boruto pun sangat terkejut dengan penolakan yang dilontarkan oleh Himawari, sungguh dia tidak menyangka jika gadis polos itu akan menolaknya, padahal selama ini banyak gadis di luar sana yang mengantri dan rela melakukan apa pun demi untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatian, bahkan cinta dari sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Uzumaki.

"A-Apa ..." Kerutan di dahi Boruto sudah sangat jelas menandakan jika pemuda bersurai blonde itu sangat marah. "Berani sekali kau menolakku? Dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan, dengan semua waktu yang telah aku korbankan untukmu. Sekarang dengan mudahnya kau menolakku?"

Teriakan Boruto begitu kencang, membuat Himawari tersentak kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang. Boruto, pemuda baik dan selalu bersikap hangat kini berubah menjadi monster hanya dengan hitungan detik.

"Bo-Boruto," tubuh Himawari bergetar, air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya, dia benar-benar ketakutan. Seumur hidupnya tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah berbicara kasar dan membentaknya sampai seperti ini.

"JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT NAMAKU, SIALAN."

Boruto benar-benar sudah diluar kendali, menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat Himawari semakin terisak dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hentikan ... hentikan ... berhenti Boruto ..." Himawari terus memohon ditengah isakan tangisnya, dia tidak ingin mati konyol, namun jika pun itu akan terjadi, setidaknya dia bisa berpamitan dulu kepada _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ nya.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku, malam ini juga kau harus menjadi milikku." Kata Boruto dengan seringai buas.

Himawari tahu apa maksud dari ucapan dan seringai licik Boruto, segera dia berusaha membuka pintu mobil namun itu tidak mungkin, karena pintu itu terkunci rapat.

"Tidak Boruto, berhenti ... aku bilang berhenti ..." Terus menangis, Himawari berusaha menggoyang-goyang tubuh Boruto. Jika dirinya harus mati malam ini bersama Boruto karena kecelakaan, itu tidak masalah. Asalkan dia tidak mati bunuh diri, karena rasa malu yang akan dia tanggung seumur hidupnya.

" _Aakkhhh_ ... diam."

Dengan cepat Boruto menghempaskan tangan Himawari dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat, sampai membuat gadis itu terpental dan membentur kaca mobil dengan kuat.

 _Dug_

 _"A-Akkhh,_ he-henti-" sebelum Himawari selesai dengan kata-katanya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omotesando - Tokyo**

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya _hik-_ hari ini, la- _hik_ lain waktu biar a-aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Hinata, dan di balas senyuman oleh laki-laki di hadapannya.

Kemudian seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu masuk ke dalam mobil, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata di sana.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata tengah mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata. Sudah dua jam lamanya dia menunggu di tempat yang sama bersama satu sahabatnya yang kini sudah terlelap sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan sahabatnya di sana dan berusaha mengikuti langkah Hinata yang ternyata sudah menghilang di balik tembok beton itu.

"Sial." Gumamnya pelan.

Tidak kehabisan akal, dengan langkah cepat dia menyusuri lorong dengan barisan pintu yang tertutup rapat, tercium jelas aroma parfum wanita yang sama seperti milik wanita tadi.

Dan benar saja, wanita itu akan memasuki kamar dengan nomor yang sama persis seperti nomor yang ada pada kertas yang berada ditangannya saat ini. Kamar milik dokter spesialis organ dalam itu, Toneri.

 _Grep_

"Tunggu Nyonya."

 _"Hah!"_

Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang lengannya yang akan membuka pintu. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sepertinya Hinata merasa pernah bertemu dengan lelaki berambut pirang yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Namun sayang, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat itu.

"Maaf Nyonya, apakah benar ini kamar apartemen Tuan Toneri?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, dia sedikit berfikir dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Oh ... _Nii-san_ , _hik_ se-sedang pergi." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

'Sial, ternyata dia sedang tidak di sini.' Batinnya.

"Ma- _hik_ masuklah dan tunggu dia pul- _hik_ lang sebentar lagi." Hinata benar-benar ingin berbaring sekarang, dan sepertinya kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Ah terima kasih untuk tawarannya, tapi saya harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu saja, saya akan kembali."

Baru saja Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata sudah jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Cepat-cepat Naruto menghampirinya dan berusaha membangunkannya, tapi Hinata masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Terpaksa Naruto harus mengangkat tubuh Hinata masuk dan membaringkannya di atas sofa berwarna krem. Setelah itu Naruto berniat pergi dari sana, namun lagi-lagi dia terhenti di langkah pertamanya. Hinata menarik ujung jas hitamnya dan berusaha berdiri di tengah kondisi mabuk beratnya.

"Sebentar Tuan, a-apakah a ... ku mengenalmu?" ucap Hinata sembari menatap wajah Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Maaf Nyonya, sepertinya tidak. Karena kita baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Naruto mulai gugup, namun ada banyak alasan mengapa dia gugup, selain dirinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah berkencan semenjak kandasnya hubungan percintaanya dengan Shion, dia juga bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah dan sering mencari kesenangan bersama wanita lain.

Di dalam hati dan pikirannya hanya ada dua hal yang ingin segera dia miliki sekarang. Yaitu menemukan seorang gadis manis yang selalu datang menghantui dirinya disepanjang malam, dan mengembalikan ingatan di masa lalunya. Hanya itu yang Naruto inginkan, sampai dia rela membuang jauh-jauh berahinya yang sesekali memuncak, memaksa untuk dipuaskan di atas tubuh seorang wanita dengan semua keringat penuh nafsu dan desahan yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Mendekatlah."

 _Grep_

Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, mencium aroma parfum yang begitu maskulin. Dan sesekali tangan lentiknya mengelus elus pelan punggung bidang laki-laki yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang semakin kebingungan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hinata pada tubuhnya.

"Tolong Nyonya, lepaskan pelukan ini!" kata Naruto tegas dan telah berhasil melepas pelukan Hinata pada tubuhnya. "Saya harus pergi sekarang," lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto kuat-kuat. Naruto pun langsung terduduk di atas sofa berwarna krem yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Hinata benar-benar sudah di luar kendali karena dia terlalu banyak meminum alkohol, menyingkap gaun berwarna biru panjang yang dia kenakan dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di atas kedua paha Naruto.

 _Cup_

Mencium sekilas bibir lelaki yang baru dia temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata _amesthist_ nya.

"A-Aku merindukanmu ... _hiks_ ... _hiks_..., aku mencintamu ... _hiks_... _hiks_ ..." Hinata tertunduk dan menangis, dia mulai merancau tidak jelas.

Kedua bola mata sebiru lautan itu membulat sempurna, Naruto kembali terkejut namun dia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau mabuk berat Nyonya, tidurlah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Tawar Naruto.

Tapi jelas saja Hinata tidak akan meresponnya, masih terus menangis sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Naruto mulai mengangkat tubuh Hinata, berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri, namun lagi-lagi Hinata menolak.

Mata bulannya menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata sebiru lautan itu, meskipun Hinata dalam pengaruh alkohol tetapi dia masih cukup kuat untuk mengingat mata indah itu. Kedua bola mata indah seperti milik seseorang yang amat dia cintai.

Cukup lama mereka saling memandang, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti di dalam benak Naruto, perasaannya mulai menghangat dan dirinya merasa seperti sudah sangat lama mengenal wanita yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu itu.

Jantung Naruto mulai berdebar kencang, matanya tak lepas menatap wajah cantik wanita berambut pendek itu, entah perasaan apa yang kini tengah menyelimutinya. Namun kali ini dia benar-benar ingin mencium bibir ranumnya dan membelai wajah cantik dengan rona merah bak buah persik itu.

 _Cup_

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melakukannya, bahkan lidah Naruto kini sudah berhasil mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi Hinata. Tangan kanannya berusaha menekan kepala Hinata agar dia bisa masuk lebih dalam, dan tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang Hinata agar wanitanya tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama, kedua tangannya merangkul leher Naruto mesra, sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak melakukan ciuman panas seperti ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, dia ingin lebih dekat dan dekat lagi dengan laki-laki yang sedang bercumbu dengannya, diantara sadar dan tidak sadar bahwa dia kini sedang bercumbu, namun Hinata sangat mengerti jika dia menginginkan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Cukup lama keduanya saling bercumbu dan mengadu saliva, hingga habisnya oksigen yang mampu melepas ciuman panas mereka. Saling bertatapan, berahi Naruto pun kini sudah tidak bisa dia tahan. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto mengagahi wanita cantik yang masih berada di pangkuannya ini, tapi dia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan hal gila itu.

Hening, masih tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar deru napas tak teratur dan denting jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya pada salah satu daun telinga Hinata. Hanya bisa terdiam, bahkan Hinata mampu merasakan deru napasnya yang memburu.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Naruto tiba-tiba, kemudian perlahan menjilat daun telinga itu dan membuat Hinata merasakan aliran panas yang langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaienmae - Tokyo**

Aroma obat-obatan begitu khas tercium, ketika baru menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar kediaman Orochimaru sang dokter spesialis organ dalam yang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia kesehatan Jepang.

Meracik obat-obatan dan menemukan penemuan baru sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, tidak heran jika di usianya yang sudah sangat pantas di sebut sebagai seorang kakek, kulitnya masih begitu kencang dan terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari yang seharusnya.

Hari ini begitu istimewa, murid kesayangan dan putra semata wayangnya datang untuk mengunjunginya. Dan saat ini Orochimaru sangat bahagia, karena memang keduanya saat ini sudah jarang berkunjung dan Orochimaru pun adalah tipe orang yang sangat pemalas untuk bepergian, jika tidak ada urusan mendadak dan sangat penting.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apakah semua berjalan seperti semestinya?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Ayah, tidak ada pergerakan dari mereka. Apa lebih baik kita hentikan saja misi ini?" sahut Mitsuki.

Orochimaru berjalan menghampiri wanita yang tengah duduk disofa dan membelai rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik, _Sensei_. Lalu _Sensei_ sendiri apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita bermata kabut itu.

"Ya, aku baik dan bahkan sangat baik." Jawab Orochimaru dan tersenyum tipis.

Mitsuki mengerutkan dahi, karena sedari tadi ayahnya hanya berbasa-basi dan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata Mitsuki sebal.

Orochimaru hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi bentakan kecil dari sang putra.

" _Hoy_ Mitsuki, bisakah kau tidak berbicara seperti itu pada Ayahmu." Ucap Toneri yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

 _"Cih,"_ Mitsuki berdecis sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang muka masam.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi Uchiha akan melancarkan misinya, mereka tidak berhasil memenangkan tender besar itu." Jelas Toneri singkat.

Orochimaru tersenyum simpul dan kembali duduk, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi entah apa yang tengah dia pikirkan.

"Ya ampun ... kenapa di sini hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Sejak dari awal kita menikah sampai sekarang, kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberi tahuku tentang rencana dan misi kalian ini, sayang." Kata Shion tiba-tiba sambil berdiri menatap suaminya, "Aku lelah jika harus terus menerus mencari informasi sendiri tanpa adanya penjelasan tentang misi yang sedang kukerjakan, apa lebih baik aku berhenti saja?"

Seperti biasa, Shion mulai merancau tidak jelas acap kali sedang berdiskusi bersama. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena sebenarnya dia hanya ingin hidup seperti wanita-wanita lain diluar sana, mempunyai suami, anak dan berumah tangga layaknya kebanyakan wanita. Tapi kenyataannya malah sang suami yang kini menjerumuskannya pada masalah rumit ini.

"Hentikan rancauan tidak bergunamu itu sayang," Toneri mendekati istrinya dan memeluk pinggang sang istri.

"Selalu saja seperti itu." Sahut Shion cepat.

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini Paman dan Bibi masih bisa berdrama." Tatap Mitsuki datar pada Toneri dan Shion.

 _Drrtt Drrrttt_

Terasa getaran pada saku celananya, Mitsuki segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya itu dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat siapa orang yang tengah meneleponnya. Cepat-cepat dia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinga sebelah kanan.

 _"Hah apa!"_ satu kata yang Mitsuki ucapkan sanggup membuat seisi ruangan menatap kearahnya dengan wajah serius. "Oke, kirim lokasimu sekarang padaku. Tunggu aku, aku akan segera ke sana."

Mitsuki menutup panggilan itu, menyambar jas hitam miliknya yang tergeletak dikursi dan buru-buru pergi. "Aku pergi dulu Ayah, Paman, Bibi."

"Ada apa Mitsuki?" teriakan Orochimaru hanya sia-sia, karena Mitsuki sudah pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu. "Toneri, segera kau ikuti dia."

"Baik, _Sensei._ "

Toneri pun bergegas pergi mengikuti langkah Mitsuki tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To Be Continued_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RnR Please!


End file.
